Total Pokemon Battle Dimension
by tomhur18
Summary: What do you get when you cross Pokemon, the Total Drama series and the Total Pokemon series made by Psychicmantha and put me in the mix? A crossover of epic porportions as we go through some crazy adventures in a crazy town with a crazy cast. There's friendship, humor, action, adventure and maybe a little romance. Please Review!
1. Ch 1 Welcome to the neighborhood

First Chapter!(Reuploded For the record I have NO idea why this got deleted)

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a bright, sunny day in Pallet Town. Ash was lying on his bed, and it had been 2 days since the Sinnoh Leauge and Ash was wondering what to do. "Maybe I could rechallenge the Kanto Leauge, but that would mean I'd have to travel through Kanto all over again..." Ash thought to himself. He decided to go get himself a snack so he got up and went out of the room.

Ash walked into the kitchen and his mom had a surpirse for him. "Happy 15'th Bithday, Ash!" said his mom. "Oh yeah! I forgot...", said Ash. His mom had gotten him a skateboard. "Sweet", said Ash.

After he finished his cake, Ash decided to try out his new skateboard, so he rode it to Professer Oak's. Ash was actully a pretty good skateboarder. He got to the lab and his best friend Pickachu greeted him. "Pika Pika!" said Pickachu. "Hey, buddy!" said Ash. "Ash!" said Proffessor Oak, coming up. "I'm going to Sinnoh to do some research. Would you like to come?" said Professor Oak, bearing luggage. "Sure, just one thing. Will you be going to Sandgem Town?", said Ash, hoping to seeing Dawn again. "No, I'm afraid not...", said Oak. Ash sighed, then said, "Oh well..."

When they got there, Ash and Pickachu went to explore. While riding his new skateboard, he saw a large blue aura and a Sceptile with a guitar case on his back, leaning against a tree. Ash, curious about this strange sight, went inside the aura and said "Hello" to the Sceptile. "Well, hello to you too!" said the Sceptile. Ash's jaw dropped like a rock. "Did you just talk!?" said Ash, shocked. "Uh, yeah..." said the Sceptile. "How?" asked Ash. "See this aura? It mysteriously allows humans to understand Pokemon." said the Sceptile. "Wow, really?" said Pickachu. "Pickachu! You talked too!" said Ash. "Let me intoduce myself. I'm Sceptile, and I belong to Trent, who competed in the Total Drama series, and I myself competed in the Total Pokemon Island made by Psychicmantha but, unfortunately, I didn't win..." said Sceptile. "I've heard of Total Drama, but I haven't seen it yet. I heard it was great. I'm sorry you didn't win..." said Ash. "It's okay, I got what I needed." said Sceptile. "Which would be...?" asked Pickachu. "Meeting the love of my life..." said Sceptile, thinking of his girlfriend, Gwen's Delcatty. "Congrats!" said Ash. "Do you want to come meet my friends?" asked Sceptile. "Sure!" said Ash and Pickachu together.

Ash went to where Sceptile lived, a huge town with a mall, a skate park and some other things that make a town nice, like roads for cars and huge hotels and that sort of stuff. "Nice town, pretty fancy." said Ash. "My friend Ambipom, who belongs to Geoff, helped design it and used a lot of his money to help build it." said Sceptile. "How did he get so much money?" asked Pickachu. "Well, he was the winner of Total Pokemon Island and won a million dollars." said Sceptile. "Well, tell him I said congrats." said Ash. "Same here!" said Pikachu.

They went to the skatepark, with a huge megaramp and a giant skate bowl. "Hey, Sceptile, who's your new friend?" asked a Gallade. "This is Ash and Pickachu. They've gone through every Pokemon League from Kanto to Sinnoh. Even the Orange Islands!" said Sceptile. "Which he would NOT... SHUT... UP... ABOUT. God, Ash, couldja said more about it, or do you think you got it all?" said Pikachu, looking seriously annoyed. "Ouch... someone needs a breather." said Gallade. "Well, sorry about that. By the way, nice to meet you!" said a Gliscor. "I'm Gallade, and I belong to Duncan from Total Drama." said the Gallade. "I'm Gliscor!" said the Gliscor. "Do YOU belong to a Total Drama contestant?" asked Ash. "Nah, but I am dating Izzy's Raichu." said Gliscor. "Do the Total Drama contestants live here?" asked Pickachu. "Yeah, this place was originally built so that we would have a place to stay while our trainers were on TDA, and when that was over, they just decided to live here." said Gallade. "Hey, is that a skateboard?" asked Gliscor. "Yeah, I got it for my birthday. Present from Mom. She's the best..." said Ash. "Can you skate?" asked Gallade. "Well, a little... I only got it today." said Ash. "Well? Prove it!" said Gallade, since he was a pro skateboarder, wanting to see how Ash would do. So, Ash begain to skate. He was shredding pretty good for an Amateur. "Jump the half pipe!" said Gliscor. Ash attempted to, but when he went up, he fell off the board and landed on one of the rails for grinding, hurting his crotch. "OH GOD!" yelled Ash as he was falling to the ground. "So that's what it feels like to get kicked in the crotch..." said Ash in pain as he had never got hurt in the crotch before. "Yo, are you okay?" yelled Sceptile. "I'll be okay in a bit." said Ash. "Hey, if you stay in the neighboorhood a bit, I can teach you how to skate better!" said Gallade. "What do you guys do around here?" asked Ash. "Oh, anything we can think of." said Gliscor with a smile. "Well, I think i have something to do this year..." said Ash, who had recovered and was standing up now. "So, what do you say? You want to stay here for a while?" asked Gallade. "Heck yeah, man!" said Ash. "Well, then... welcome to the neighboorhood!" said Sceptile as Ash smiled.

* * *

Well, there's Chapter 1. There will be more soon, I promise. This is just the start of an awesome fanfic.

I do not own Pokemon, the Total Drama series or Psychicmantha's series, they belong to their respected owners.

If you haven't seen Psychicmantha's series, It was a Total Pokemon series on Youtube that unlike other series the Pokemon belonged to the characters of Total Drama and the sequel series had them living in a neighborhood look up more info online. This series takes place after Episode 13 of Psychicmantha's TPN series. Please review, but don't be harsh, this series will get better.


	2. Ch 2 Team Rocket

*WARNING* This chapter is generic and its only purpose is to introduce Brock and Duncan.

I own NOTHING!

* * *

Chapter 2

One day, after Ash came to the town, Ash and Sceptile were hanging out in Sceptile's house."So, Sceptile, what were you planning on doing today?" asked Ash. "Huh... I really don't know..." said Sceptile. "Maybe you could watch a movie at my place." said a teenager with a green mohawk, coming in. "Hey, Duncan." said Sceptile, unenthusiastically. "Who's the new kid?" Duncan asked. "Okay, first off I am NOT a kid, I'm 15 years old. Second, my name is Ash, thanks SO MUCH for asking." said Ash. " 'Sup, Ash. Duncan's the name, getting in trouble is my game."said Duncan. "Are those pierceings real?" asked Ash."Yeah, what's it to ya?"said Duncan. "So, you wanted us to watch some movies with you?" asked Sceptile."Yeah, man, I've got this AWESOME slasher film..."said Duncan."NO!" said Ash and Sceptile together. "Yeah, I expected that..." said Duncan. "Well, can we watch something else?" asked Sceptile. "Yeah, like an Action-Adventure film! That'd be awesome..." said Ash. "Can it have more than ONE death scene?" asked Duncan. "Sure, I guess..." said Ash and Sceptile together.

The 3 met up with Gliscor, Pickachu and Gallade and when they were walking, they ran into a pitfall trap. "Well, I know what comes next..." said Ash. "3, 2, 1..." said Pickachu. On cue, Team Rocket appeared and said their boring motto (you know, the NEW one). "GOD, they make my ears hurt with boringness!" said Ash. "Who are you three!?"asked Gliscor. "We are Team Rocket!" said James."We are here to steal all the Pokemon in this hole." said Mewoth. They used a net gun and captured Gallade, Sceptile, Gliscor and (of COURSE) Pickachu. Before Ash and Duncan could recover, Team Rocket got away in a giant jumbo jet (with an obvious dome for storing Pokemon. DUMB MOVE). "No one steals from me and gets away with it!" said Duncan, clearly mad. "Maybe I can help." said a very familiar voice that came from behind. "Brock!" said Ash. "Good to see ya, Ash!" said Brock. "He a friend of yours?" asked Duncan "Yeah, man, me and Brock go WAY back. Good times..." said Ash. "I had come here because I heard of the aura around this land and I heard what happened here, but came too late." said Brock. "Lets find Team Rocket!" said Duncan. Brock sent out his Crobat to search from above, and they set off.

"Get me out of here!" screamed Gallade. "No!" said Mewoth. "Aww. Well, it was worth a try..." said Gallade. "Man, the boss will really like this batch." said James. "I haven't been this bored since Delcatty got eliminated on TPI." said Sceptile. "I'll never see Raichu again!" said Gliscor in tears. "Don't worry, Ash will find us. He always did when Team Rocket captured me or one of his OTHER Pokemon. He'll be here any second..."said Pickachu, kicking back with a relaxed look on his face. "And look who just got here!"said Ash, coming up along with Duncan and Brock. "Uh, how did we find them this fast?" asked Brock. "My guess? Tomhur was in a rush to write this down and XxRenegadeCiNosxX was too lazy to fill the spot for him..." said Ash. "Meh, seems legit.." said Duncan. "Well, if it isn't the two old twerps, along with a new twerp."said Jessie. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, YOU UGLY REDHEAD!?" yelled Duncan at the top of his lungs. He tackled Jessie and the two got in a fist fight. Brock sent out his Croagunk and battled James's Carnivine while Ash got into a fist fight with Mewoth. Duncan broke away from his fight with Jessie and freed the Pokemon, and Pickachu used Thunder, hitting the jet's left wing and exploding it. "Team Rocket's blasting off again!" yelled Team Rocket. "Again?"said Gliscor. "It happens a lot..." said Pikachu."Man, that fight was quick!" said Duncan. I guess Tomhur's not good with fight scenes either..." said Ash. "XxRenegadeCiNosxX cleaned it up a little, though..." said Duncan. "Thanks for the help." said Sceptile "No prob."said Brock. "Wait, who are you?" asked Gliscor."I'm Brock. I'm an old friend of Ash's, we go way back." said Brock. "Hey, Brock, wanna stay in neighboorhood for a while?" asked Ash. "Of course, I told you I came here to study, didn't I?" said Brock. "Well, Brock... welcome to the team!" said Sceptile. "Well? Come on, I'm tired, let's watch that movie." said Duncan.

* * *

Okay, I know a lot of people won't like this chapter and ending, although it has a few good parts and I know I skipped a fight scene and the search but there are three reasons I did that. 1) I am not good at writing that kind of thing. 2) It would be soooo generic, I think we've all seen a typical Team Rocket episode. 3) I was in a rush but I promise you the series will get much better.

EDIT: I, XxRenegadeCiNosxX, have decided to help my good buddy, tomhur (YES, I do know him in real life, don't ask or i'll Tron myself through the Internet just to slap you in the face) with his series. I will be going over and editing anything that needs editing, so expect these little edit messages from now on. If you want any help with your series or just need an extra idea pitcher, send me a PM over FanFiction. -CiNos OUT


	3. Ch 3 Tom

Chapter 3

A 15 year old boy with blue eyes, brown hair, a red baseball cap, backwards, and a brown t shirt was biking down the road. "I'm so bored... I wish something cool would happen..." he said. All of a sudden, he heard a Thunderbolt attack. "Well, let's check that out!" said the boy.

"Pickachu, use Iron Tail!" said Ash. Pickachu used Iron Tail to attack Gallade, but missed by an inch, hitting a nearby tree and snapping it in half. "Gallade, use Leaf Blade to counter!" said Duncan. Gallade did so, but missed Pikachu by inches. Ash and Duncan were in the middle of a fierce Pokemon battle. "Pickachu, use Thunderbolt!" said Ash. "See if you can dodge, Gallade!" said Duncan. Gallade managed to dodge Thunderbolt, but it hit the boy and his bike by accident when he came up. "Yow!" said the boy and (predictably) the bike broke."My bike! It's barbecued!" said the boy. "Ugh... not again..." said Ash and Pickachu together, simultaneously facepalming."All right, now you're going to pay! I challenge you to a battle!" said the boy. "Fine! You're on!" said Ash."HEY! What about our battle!?" asked Duncan. "It'll have to wait! This joker's going down!"said Ash.

"My name is Ash, what's yours!?" Ash asked the boy when they got into positions. "The name's Tom! I'm the champion of every Pokemon leauge I've competed in!" said the boy. "This is going to be one heck of a fight..." said Gliscor."Awesome! I love a challenge!" said Ash. "Lucario, I choose you!" said Tom, sending out his Lucario. "All righty, let's get this party started!" said Lucario. "Pickachu, go!" said Ash. Pikachu ran into position. "Ready to rumble!" said Pikachu.

BATTLE TIME! (You can thank XxRenegadeCiNosxX for this fight scene)

"Lucario, use Aura Sphere!" said Tom. Lucario used Aura Sphere, nailing Pickachu in the gut. "Pickachu, use Volt Tackle!" said Ash. Pickachu hit Lucario square in the face, stunning Lucario momentarily."Now use Thunderbolt!" said Ash. Pickachu used Thunderbolt, but while it was coming down, Tom yelled, "Use Bone Rush to block it, then hit Pickachu with Bone Rush!" said Tom. Lucario did so and Bone Rush (being a Ground type move) absorbed the electricity. Then, Lucario hit Pickachu with Bone Rush (and as said before, Bone Rush is a Ground type move so it was super effective), almost knocking Pikachu unconscious, but Pikachu barely managed to recover. "That was clever... kid's got brains." said Brock. "Focus Blast, Lucario!" said Tom."PIKACHU, DODGE IT!" said Ash. Pickachu didn't have time to react since Bone Rush had just hit him way too hard, so he took a direct hit from Focus Blast. It looked like it was over, but, miraculously, Pickachu got up. "How can it still be standing!?" yelled Tom in shock. "My Pickachu's not just a cute face... we've been through thick and thin forever, he's not gonna give up THAT easily!" said Ash "Let's finish this! Use Thunder, Pickachu!" Pikachu used Thunder and it hit Lucario with full force. "Nice Thunder... Pikachu didn't even need a Rain Dance, yet it was so strong..." thought Tom. "Now, use Agility!" said Ash. Pickachu used Agility, so he was moving too fast for Lucario to see. "Lucario, quick! Use Swords Dance, then use Extremespeed to grab him!" said Tom. Lucario did Swords Dance (which boosted his attack), then used Extremespeed to catch Pickachu, smacking him into Confusion. "Oh no! PIKACHU!"said Ash. "Nice job, Lucario! Let's end this! Use Close Combat to finish Pikachu off!" said Tom. Lucario nailed every blow and Pickachu was out cold. "NOOOOOO! PIKACHU!" said Ash."Yes! I won again!" said Tom."Yahoo! I love to win!" said Lucario.

Ash looked visibly upset."Hey, Ash, don't feel bad. That was the biggest one on one battle challenge I've had in a long time." said Tom. "Thanks, man..." said Ash, looking a lot better. "Your Pickachu is the strongest I've ever seen! Usually, Bone Rush knocks 'em flat... tough little mouse, ain't he?" said Lucario. "Well, I WAS Ash's first Pokemon, so it's really no suprise that I'm as strong as I am. Thanks!" said Pickachu."Your Lucario looks very well trained." said Sceptile. "Lucario was MY first Pokemon. I found him in the woods as a two year old Riolu when I was two." said Tom. "Where did he come from?" asked Duncan. "I don't know. Even HE doesn't know! Weird, huh?" said Tom."I was too young to remember anything. I never even met my parents..." said Lucario. Tom looked at Duncan. "Hey! You're Duncan from the Total Drama series! You won Total Drama Action!" said Tom."Well... y'know... with my talents..." said Duncan. "And you must be Gallade from Total Pokemon Island!" said Lucario. "Wow. You watched BOTH shows?" asked Gallade."Yeah, they're both really good." said Tom. "Hey, do you want to hang out a bit?" asked Sceptile. "A bit? Dude, I'm taking a LONG vacation. I want to hang out A LOT and maybe teach Ash here some of my tricks to being a true Master." said Tom. "I'd like that... I'd REALLY like that." said Ash. "Well, Tom and Lucario... welcome to the team!" said Gliscor

"So, Ash, have you ever beat a Pokemon leauge?" asked Tom."Well ,I won the Orange Leauge and took down all the Kanto Frontier Brains." said Ash. "Wow, you took down Brandon?" asked Duncan. "Yeah, took me three tries... but I finally managed to win." said Ash. "Wait, YOU'RE the Ash that was the first to take down DRAKE!?" said Lucario. "Yeah, first Pokemon leauge I ever won." said Ash. "Hey, Ash, can you tell me a bit about the Frontier Brains? I was planning to take them down soon..." said Tom. "Well, okay..." said Ash, and he begain to tell Tom about the Frontier Brains.

* * *

So, I'm finally introduced, and (as I said earlier) this series will get better. And is the fact Lucario doesn't remember his past setting up a story? Maybe...

I own NOTHING!

EDIT: Whew, 3'rd Episode's DONE! This might take awhile... But I plan on getting it DONE! FORGE OOOOOOOOON! CiNos OUT!


	4. Ch 4 Noah marks the spot part 1

*NOTE* Harold joined the crew offscreen, and the reason why it's offscreen is because the Chapter would be Chapter 2 again (except that Harold would save the day with his Porygon-Z). If you want me to write it down (despite the fact it's generic), tell me in the review.

*DISCLAIMER* I own NOTHING!

* * *

Chapter 4: Noah Marks the Spot (Part 1)

A young 16 year old with a blue and red shirt (who was also Indian-Canadian) was walking out of his house when he saw a huge hole in his front yard. "What are you doing!?" he demanded. "Noah! What are you doing here?" asked Sceptile. "Um, who's Noah?" asked Ash. "The resident sarcastic jerk." said Harold. "Well, it's MY lawn but once again... WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" asked Noah. "Playing Pirates." said Gliscor. "Why?"asked Noah. "Bored" said Tom. "Why are you guys digging for gold on my lawn!?" asked Noah. "Duncan, you said this was your lawn!" Brock yelled. "Yeah, I lied." said Duncan. "Get off my lawn or I'll have my Golduck use Ice Beam on you so hard that when you move your limbs, they'll fall off!" said Noah. The gang stared at each other. "RUUUUUUUUUUN!" yelled Tom. They jumped out of the hole and ran to a homemade pirate ship that could move on land. When they started moving they headed torwards Noah by accident. Noah not seeing the ship come toward him mumbled "Idiots..." then he saw the ship come toward him "...Aieeeeeeee!" screamed Noah. Noah got run over and fell into the hole. Ash snickered, and when Noah recovered, he said, "I am not going to get mad... I am going to get back at them!"

Noah's revenge plan had him fill a chest of rocks, bury it, make a map leading to it and say it had gold in it. "This will teach them!" he said to himself. He turned around and saw the ship fall over a cliff and into a puddle. "Help, we're sinking! Abandon ship!" yelled Lucario. "Lucario, we're in a puddle." said Tom "Oh. Okay, then." said Lucario. "Hey, look what I found!" said Noah, coming up. "What is it?" asked Duncan. "A treasure map! It belonged to my great great great great great (must've been a pretty GREAT guy! Get it?) grandfather, the greatest pirate in my family. And the ONLY pirate in my family. I figured since you were playing pirates, I'd show you it." said Noah. "Well, what are we waiting for!? Let's follow it!" said Tom.

A few minutes later, they found and dug up the chest. "It's locked." said Gliscor. "No duh, idiot." said Harold. "I've got some tools at my place." said Sceptile. "Are you coming Noah?" asked Brock. "No thanks, I've got things to do at home."said Noah. "Okay. Suit yourself."said Brock.

At Sceptile's house, they made a moat and a drawbridge to guard the house while they unlocked the chest. "Um... why did we do that?" asked Ash. "Well, we needed SOMETHING to protect the Treasure." said Tom. Duncan tried to open the chest with a crowbar, but it was so tight, it hurled him toward the ceiling. They tried to drop an anvil on it but "...WHERE DID IT GO!?" said Lucario. "It fell into my basement."said Sceptile. "Uh, Sceptile? You don't have a basement..." said Gallade. Sceptile sighed, then said, "Well, I do now..." said Sceptile. Noah chuckled, he was seeing the whole thing through the window. (JERK.)

"Oh, what sweet payback!" said Noah as he crawled into bed. "Noah, you are a genius." he said to himself. Noah fell asleep and begain to dream. He was sitting in the park when a Gliscor made of rocks came up, shocking Noah and the rock Gliscor said, "Genius, HMM!?" Noah backed up and, from behind him, came a Duncan made of rocks that said "YEAH!". "That wasn't a very nice thing to do, Noah!" said a Tom made of rocks. A Sceptile made of rocks said, "You got us overexcited!". An Ash made of rocks grabbed Noah by the throat and said "And what did we get? A bunch of stupid rocks!". "I'm sorry, it was a joke!" said Noah, but they punched Noah waking him up. "Ahhh! Oh, it was just a dream! But I can't have them open that chest, they'll be devastated! I have to get it back!" said Noah.

* * *

Well, there's the first part of my first two part chapter. And, yes, I know this is based on something but I will not say what and don't bug me about it or give it a harsh review!

EDIT: Okay, I (that's XxRenegadeCiNosxX, not tomhur) am just gonna call them Episodes from now on, but I will still label them as chapters. Anyways, Episode 4's done! ONTO EPISODE 5! CiNos OUT!


	5. Ch 5 Noah marks the spot part 2

The second part of Noah Marks the Spot is here! And I hope all Psychicmantha fans see this series and enjoy... and xebla, it is good to see TPN again. Spread the word that it's back!

*DISCLAIMER* I own NOTHING!

* * *

Chapter 5: Noah Marks the Spot (Part 2)

Noah dressed up as a pirate and put flour on himself to make the gang think he was the ghost of his great great great great great (come on, he's gotta be a pretty GREAT guy, right?) grandfather. He came up to Sceptile's house where the gang were sleeping near the chest. "Arrrr, hello in there!" said Noah. "Who's that!?" said Ash, freaked out. "I am the ghost of Noah's great great great great great grandfather! I've come for my treasure!" yelled Noah. "What do we do!?" asked Pickachu. "Maybe we should give the treasure back to him?" suggested Gallade. "There is NO WAY I'm giving the treasure up without a fight! Lower the drawbridge!" said Duncan, bringing out a Pokeball. Harold begain to lower the drawbridge but... "Arrr, I've come for what's mine and..." Noah saw the drawbridge about to fall on him. "... Aw crap." he said. Bang! "Where did the ghost go?" asked Ash. "Guess he left?" said Brock. "Hey, I just realized something! Let's blast the chest open!" said Duncan. "Remember, guys, we have to give a share to Noah." said Gallade. "Why!? he's been nothing but a jerk to us since TDI!" said Sceptile, obviously angered. "Well, he helped us find it, it belonged to his ancestor and he seems to be getting nicer." said Ash. "Yeah, I guess you're right... but I still don't like him. But you DO make a good point, Ash. I say we give Noah a cut." said Duncan. Unknown to them, Noah heard the whole thing. "Oh, when they get that chest open, I don't know what they'll do!" said Noah in a panic.

Noah was packing up to go on a trip untill the whole thing blew over. "Yeah, Noctowl, you can stay with Roserade... And NO, I am NOT going to date Heather!" Noah said on the phone. "Oh Noah!" said a voice. "AHHH!" said Noah and he hid in a closet. "Noah, come out where ever you are!" said Tom. "We're going to open the chest!" said Lucario. "No! I don't want any part of it!" said Noah from inside the closet. "Aw, Noah, don't get all selfless now!" said Lucario who found him and dragged Noah off.

"No, don't open it! I did research and it turns out the chest is a decoy!" said Noah. No one seemed to listen. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" said Duncan, punching the dynamite plunger. BOOM! "NOOOOOO!" said Noah. Tom investigated the chest. "... Noah!" screamed Tom "Explain THIS!" "ROCKS!?" said the rest of the gang, turning to look at Noah. "Okay, I admit it! I put the rocks in there! I wanted to get back at you for tearing up my lawn! I'm sorry." said Noah. Ash, Gliscor, Pickachu and Brock seemed to accept the apology, but the others (except for Harold) had a face that said "Get ready for a POUNDING." Harold looked at the rocks and noticed something. "Hey, guys, see this!" he said. Encrusted in the rocks were some silver (which is actually worth something). "All right!" said Pickachu. The gang was happy that they actually found something that was worth a lot. Noah smiled and begain to walk away. "Hey, Noah, where are you going?" asked Brock. "Home. Where else?" said Noah. "Are you kidding? You get a share of the treasure, you're the one who found them and you do seem sorry for that prank." said Ash. "Really? Thanks!" said Noah.

The next day...

"So I use X-Scissor on Roserade and then she-" Gliscor was inturrupted by a "Hey guys." from Noah, coming up. "What were you doing? You're 10 minutes late to the daily gang meeting." said Duncan. "Sorry, I was turning in my share of silver for some money." said Noah. "Anyway, thanks for letting me in." he continued. "PSSH. No prob!" said Gallade.

* * *

And thus, Noah joins the gang! (Well, he is, after all, one of my favorite characters.) Oh, and Gliscor is talking about an event in a Total Pokemon Neighboorhood episode. Do you know what episode?

Please read and review and don't be mean on the reviews.

*EDIT* Episode 5 is DONE! Wow, this one didn't take me that long... Oh, and in an attempt to add a little bit of funiness to these edits, I will be doing a Random Word every Episode.

This Episode's word is: Taco. It's crunchy and delicious! (Thank Mexico for tacos. {Or is it something else? Meh, if you know, send a comment PM to XxRenegadeCiNosxX.} So delicious...)

Anyways, CiNos OUT!


	6. Ch 6 Bad luck amock

All right! Chapter 6! Hope you get some laughs! Here's where the good stuff starts!

*OBVIOUS DISCLAIMER* I STILL OWN NOTHING!

Chapter 6: Bad Luck Amok

* * *

Gliscor went to Noah's house. "Hey, Noah, do you have any bath soaps I can borrow? I'm out of them." said Gliscor. "I have some in the bathroom!" hollered Noah. "Okay." said Gliscor. "Just be careful, I'm mopping the floors!" said Noah. Gliscor came in, but slipped on the floors, causing him to bump into Noah, sending him into a wall mirror that shattered and broke. "Oh no! Noah, you broke a mirror! That's 7 years bad luck!" said Gliscor. "Gliscor, that's just a myth!" said Noah "Besides, you're the one who knocked me into the mirror!" "Oh no! That must mean we're BOTH gonna get bad luck!" said Gliscor. Noah stood up and was about to say something, but he slipped on the wet floor and into a couch. "It's starting!" said Gliscor. "It's just a coincidence! Watch, I'll show you!" said Noah. He then got up, but bumped into a lamp, which fell on Gliscor. "NOOO! My lamp!" said Noah "Owch!" said Gliscor.

At the skate park...

"So you both have bad luck?" asked Sceptile. "It's just a coincidence! There is no such thing as bad luck!" said Noah. "Yeah, Sceptile. Getting bad luck by accident is just a myth." said Tom. "Thank you! I'm glad someone agrees with me!" said Noah. Gliscor came in, wearing a suit of armor. "What is THAT?" asked Duncan. "A suit of armor for MAXIMIUM... protection." said Gliscor. "Don't you think you're taking this too seriously?" asked Harold. "Of course not! I have to be careful for the next 7 years." said Gliscor. As if on cue, Duncan and Ash were skateboarding and they ran into Gliscor, who fell on Noah and (since Gliscor was wearing a suit of armor) it hurt a lot. "Okay, maybe there IS something up..." said Noah.

MONTAGE TIME! (Edit by XxRenegadeCiNosxX)

First Montage! Noah is carrying some food but he steps on a thumbtack in his house, falling on the floor, writhing in pain and then the food (which was hot) splatters on him, making him shriek like a girl. "What was THAT?" asked Pikachu. "Ehh... sounded like a little girl in trouble. Probably just crying over her spilled ice cream cone..." said Ash.

Second Montage! We see Gliscor trying to walk up the stairs, but trips and falls down the stairs. Then, a random ceiling tile falls on his crotch, and (suprise, suprise) he screams like a little girl. "Okay, NOW I'm curious. IT HAPPENED AGAIN! The SAME... EXACT... SCREAM! Ash, WHAT'S GOING ON!?" yelled Pikachu, freaked out. "HEY! WHOA WHOA WHOA! Pikachu, calm down! Like I said before, it's probably just a little girl crying over her spilled ice cream cone. Nothing to worry about!" responded Ash.

Third Montage! Now, Noah is reading a book on a recliner, but the recliner breaks, (somehow) sending Noah into a wall. Muffled, Noah screams, "OH, SON OF A *CENSORED*!" (Sorry, no cursing in MY edits.) "Alright, THAT'S better. Has to be... Noah, mabye?" said Pikachu. "I'd say so..." said Ash.

FINAL MONTAGE! We see Gliscor, making a small fort of cardboard boxes. Finished, he then goes inside the fort, but then (out of nowhere), lightning strikes the cardboard fort (but since Gliscor is part Ground type, he isn't hurt). "OH, SON OF A *CENSORED*!" (Once again, no cursing in these edits.) "Yup, definately Gliscor this time, guess I was right the first time with Noah, eh, Ash?" said Pikachu. "Yup. You know that that means, right?" said Ash. "Oh yeah! HEY, RAICHU! YOU OWE ME FIVE BUCKS!" yelled Pikachu. "Darnit! Shoulda said Noah..." said Raichu.

After the montages...

Noah and Gliscor were in a small field of clovers. "Uh... what are you doing?" asked Lucario, coming up. "We need to find a four leaf clover so we can cure our bad luck!" said Gliscor. "Noah, I thought you didn't believe in bad luck." said Lucario. "Well, I do now!" said Noah. "It's no use! There's no four leaf clover in this field!" said Gliscor. "Hey, Lucario... do you know where we can find a Ponyta shoe?" asked Noah. "Eh... no, 'fraid not. Sorry." said Lucario. "GRRRRR!" said Noah.

Noah walked into his house and saw Gliscor near the broke mirror. "Whoa. What are you doing?" he asked. "I fixed the mirror so it will end the bad luck! See?" said Gliscor and showed Noah the mirror. "You didn't fix the mirror! You put a sheet of large paper over it and drew a small doodle of yourself on it!" said Noah "Heh heh... I was never good at fixing, so I thought it was worth a shot." said Gliscor. Noah facepalmed, then said "You know what? I like the idea of fixing the mirror. Get me some duct tape!"

About 8 minutes later...

"Done!"said Noah. The mirror was fixed, but about 10 seconds later, it fell apart again. Noah facepalmed and Gliscor clawpalmed (YES, IT EXISTS. DON'T JUDGE GLISCOR FOR BEING DIFFERENT!).

"When will it end?" wondered Noah the next day. He was walking through the back door and he saw Duncan and Gallade setting up a piano trap with a trip wire. "Oh, NOW I get it!" said Noah to himself.

Later, Noah told Gliscor what he saw. "So you think they're behind this whole thing?" asked Gliscor. "Maybe. I think I have a way to find out the truth and get them back." said Noah.

Later...

"Come on, walk through the door..." said Gallade. He and Duncan were hiding in Noah's house waiting for either Gliscor or Noah to come in. They heard a bang. "We got 'em!" said Duncan. They went to investigate, but saw that the trap had fallen on Ash. "Oh crap!" said Gallade. He and Duncan walked over. "Ash, you okay?" asked Duncan. "What's going on here!?"asked Ash. "Well, we WERE making a trap for Noah or Gliscor for our big bad luck prank..." explained Duncan. "Wait... YOU'RE the ones who're behind this!?" asked Ash. "Yeah. We heard about the mirror breaking thing, so we just had to do this." said Gallade. "AHA! WE KNEW IT!" said Gliscor as he and Noah walked out of the back room. "AW *CENSORED*!" said Gallade. "Wait, is this the reason you told me to come here? So you could expose Gallade and Duncan?" asked Ash. "Yep, and now it's time we had a talk, Gallade and Duncan..." said Noah.

"Come on, is this really necessary!?" asked Duncan. "Yeah, pretty much." said Gliscor. Noah and Gliscor had tied Duncan and Gallade to a wall and were throwing fruit at them. "I think we had this coming..." said Duncan then an apple hit him in the face. "Well, I guess it COULD be worse..." said Gallade, then a pear hit him in the face. "Man, do I love doing this kind of thing..."said Noah. "Wow. That just creeped me out a bit..." said Gliscor.

When Duncan and Gallade got down, Ash approached them. "Hey, Duncan." said Ash. "What do you want, Ash?" asked Duncan while wiping his face. "You did a really good prank and I was wondering..." said Ash. "Wondering what?" asked Duncan. "If you could teach me some of your material." said Ash. "Ah, you want to learn how to be a master prankster?" asked Duncan. "Yeah, man." said Ash. "Okay then. Let's begin." said Duncan and begain to teach Ash his tricks...

* * *

Oh boy, it looks like Ash is going to be a master prankster in this series. Also, I'm sorry if you didn't like the ending but I'm not that good at endings but I hope that you got some enjoyment and laughs out of this story and stay tuned because my favorite chapter is coming up!

EDIT: Well, that's a wrap on Episode 6. Pretty good montages, eh?

By the way, Random Word time! And that Random Word is... butt. Meh, I'll think of something better next time. CiNos OUT!


	7. Ch 7 A Mightyena day afternoon part 1

All right guys, Chapter 7 is here! This, and the next two, are my favorite chapters so far. Oh, and this chapter intoduces 2 classic Total Pokemon Neighboorhood characters: Izzy's Raichu (who had a cameo last episode) and Gwen's Delcatty. And, yes, I know this is based off something. PLEASE don't bug me about it!

*OBVIOUS DISCLAIMER* I STILL OWN NOTHING!

* * *

Chapter 7: A Mightyena's Day Afternoon (Part 1)

All the gang (except for Sceptile) were in a tool shed. Gliscor and his girlfriend, Izzy's Raichu, were in front of everyone. The others were sitting in chairs. "Ladies and gentlemen!" said Gliscor. "Me and my lovely... and sweet... and HOT... and crazy... and-" "GET ON WITH IT!" yelled Ash. "All right!"said Gliscor. "We are going to do a magic show!" said Raichu. "It better be good... I was having the best make out session of my LIFE before you called us here..." said Gallade, then mumbled something inaudibly. "Behold, a magic device that leads into a another world!" said Gliscor. "Hey! That's my vacuum!" said Noah. "No, no, no, it's not!" said Gliscor. "Please play along." he said in a whisper. "Behold!" said Raichu. She and Gliscor made a handkerchief dissapear into the vacuum. No one clapped. "Come on! Me and Raichu practiced all day!" said Gliscor. Ash, Harold and Pickachu decided to clap to make Gliscor feel better. "Thank you!" said Gliscor. "Can we have a volunteer to try the trick out for themself?" asked Raichu. "I guess I'll do it..." said Pickachu. He went up and tried the trick, but got sucked into the vacuum as well by mistake. "Pickachu! You were supposed to make the HANDKERCHIEF disappear!" said Ash. "So, Pickachu..." started Lucario. "What's it like in the other world?" asked Lucario,without spirt. "I said play along!" said Gliscor. "Well... it's dark." said Pickachu. "Noah, it's your vacuum! Can't you get him out?" asked Tom. "Well, of course I can. It's as easy as flipping the right switch." said Noah. Noah flipped the switch but it didn't work, and then he said "Well... IF the right switch wants to work with you..." "Does that mean I'm stuck in here?" said Pikachu. "NO, IT DOESN'T!" yelled Ash. "Good" said Pikachu. Noah then started banging on the vacuum, and, eventually, Noah put the vacuum in reverse, but it was on high, so it sent Pickachu flying out. He was holding the handkerchief and the wind was blowing, so when Pickachu flew out of the shed, he started gliding, trying to keep his grip."Help!" screamed Pickachu. "Hang on, Pickachu!" said Brock, and he and the others chased after Pickachu.

A Mightyena showed up and tried to catch Pickachu. The Mightyena was trying to help, but Pickachu thought it wanted to eat him. "Help, he's gonna eat me!" screamed Pickachu. "Hey! What's Trent's Mightyena doing here?" asked Duncan. "Maybe he wanted to play?" suggested Harold. "Mightyena, cut it out!" said a goth girl, coming up along with a Delcatty. "Hi, Gwen!" said Gallade. "You're Gwen?" asked Ash. "Yep." said Gwen. "Then you must be the Delcatty that's dating Sceptile!" said Ash. "Yes." said Delcatty. "What are you doing with Trent's Mightyena?" asked Noah. "Noah! I didn't expect you would be a part of this crazy crew." said Gwen. "I changed a lot in past week. Stuff happens." said Noah. "Anyways, what are you doing with Trent's Mightyena?" said Lucario. "Well, you see, Trent and Sceptile are out for the day, so Trent trusted me to take care of Mightyena." said Gwen. "Figure this a good way to make peace after the break up?" asked Duncan. "Oh yeah." said Gwen. "So, who are the new guys?" asked Delcatty. Ash, Tom, Pickachu, Lucario and Brock introduced themselves. "Nice to meet you." said Delcatty. "Can we help take care of Mightyena?" asked Gallade. "Hmm, I could use the extra help...Okay!" said Gwen. "I was afraid you'd say that..." said Pickachu.

They tried to play fetch with Mightyena, but...

"Mightyena, you were supposed to catch the BALL!" said Gwen, as Mightyena brought back a tire and put it on a pile of other things he collected. "Well, he's getting closer.. the tire's ROUND." said Noah.

Later, while eating lunch...

"He's almost as bad as Owen!" said Duncan.

Later, Tom was trying to read Holes when Mightyena jumped on him. "Mightyena, get off!" said Tom. "What are we going to DO with him?" asked Gliscor.

Later, Brock sat on a horn that was lying around, and the honk made Mightyena sit. "Brock! Make that sound again!" said Duncan. "I don't how I did it." said Brock. Tom noticed the horn, told Brock to stand up, grabbed the horn, honked it and Mightyena stood at attention. "I think we've found the answer to our problems."said Tom. "Hooray for problem solving!" said Pikachu.

Tom was right. Apparently, Mightyena would do anything as long as there was a horn sound, and, later, the gang played fetch and used the horn as the item Mightyena had to catch, and everything was going great. Then, Gliscor had a fun idea. "Let's ride Mightyena while he follows the horn!" said Gliscor. "Yeah, that actually sounds fun!" said Harold. So they did so (except for Pickachu, who still thought Mightyena wanted to eat him). All was going good, untill it was Ash and Gliscor's turn. They went into a fountain and when they got back, they fell into some mud which splattered on Brock, Delcatty, and Gwen. "Whoops... sorry." said Ash. "Hey. Don't worry, it wasn't your fault." said Brock. "Aw, Mightyena, you're a mess!" said Gwen "Me, Brock, and Delcatty are gonna wash up and get some cleaning supplies." "Aw, I hate getting wet to clean myself up!" said Delcatty. "Looks like you guys are in charge. Here, Lucario, take it." said Brock, giving Lucario the horn. "Gotcha! We won't let you down!" said Lucario. Pikachu snickered.

10 minutes passed...

"What's taking them so long!?" asked Duncan. "Maybe they can't find the bubbles." joked Harold with a snicker, which was followed by soft giggles from Ash, Lucario and Tom. "Then this is the perfect time to ride Mightyena!" said Gliscor. "I don't know..." started Lucario. "Aren't we suppose to WATCH Mightyena?" "We will be! We'll just be on TOP of him!" said Gliscor. "I guess I'll go get some wagons..." said Noah. Ash was trying to convince Pikachu for the past 10 minutes that Mightyena wouldn't eat him, but Pikachu refused to listen. "Come on, Pickachu." said Ash. "No way! That thing wants to eat me!" said Pickachu. "Pickachu, do know how much food it's eaten? Even if it wanted to eat, it's probably full. Besides, dont' you want to conquer your fear?" Tom said. "Well...I guess I could give it a try... but if I end up regretting this, Tom, you are SOOOO gonna get it." said Pickachu, and got onboard Mightyena. "Uhh... deal?" answered Tom, looking a little frightened. Gliscor put the horn on a fishing pole on put it in front of Mightyena. Noah attached the wagons, everyone got on, Gliscor honked the horn and they set off!

Everything went fine at first, but then, they hit a bump, which dettached one of the wagons. Then, they hit a small tree and another wagon fell off. And, finally, Mightyena went through a bush which knocked everyone off... except for (suprise, suprise) Pickachu, and he still had the horn! "AHHHHHHH!" screamed Pickachu. "Oh dear, here comes that sinking feeling..." said Noah. "Help!" screamed Pickachu, as Mightyena raced ahead, leaving everyone else behind while dragging Pikachu with him.

The gang went back to the house and found that Gwen, Delcatty and Brock were coming. "Hey, guys, sorry were late we couldn't find the bubble soap." said Delcatty. "Wait, hold up. Why are you guys covered in leaves?" asked Brock. "Well... funny story..." stammered Ash. "Where's Mightyena?" asked Gwen. "Well, by the way he was running I'd say he's in Snowpoint City by now..." said Gallade. "WHAT!?" screamed Gwen. "I hope Pickachu likes snow." Said Tom.

* * *

Oooooh, cliffhanger! Please don't bug too much aboout what I based this off. Oh, and GreatFlash, of course I upload this series fast, I wrote the series down before I had even heard of this site! I hope all Psychicmantha fans see this series and enjoy, there will be much to come.

EDIT: Well, that's Episode 7 for ya. This one is actually pretty long from before the edit, and the edit made it a little longer for those of you who like to read a lot. (Well, not too much longer, I had to compromise so everyone would be happy.) ONTO EPISODE 8! CiNos OUT!


	8. Ch 8 A Mightyena day afternoon part 2

The next chapter is here! I'll try to update as often as I can.

* * *

Chapter 8: A Mightyena Day Afternoon (Part 2)

"How could you let this happen!? You were supposed to watch him untill we got back!" said Gwen. "Well, I guess it's not easy to watch something while you're riding it..." said Gliscor. "Perfect, now we have to find him." said Gwen. "If I recall correctly... that way." said Harold, pointing in the direction Mightyena went.

Meanwhile with our old pal Pickachu...

"Look out where you're going!" yelled Pickachu. Soon, they crashed in the park. Pickachu got up and saw Mightyena staring at him. "Oh no! Please don't take this personally, but I NEVER want to see you again!" said Pickachu. Mightyena didn't move. Pikachu sighed, then said, "I guess I'll have to take you back. This has been one heck of a day." Pikachu used a combination of the horn and the leash to lead Mightyena in the reverse direction.

Ten minutes passed, and the gang were still in the park, looking for Mightyena. "How are we supposed to find Mightyena without that horn?" asked Delcatty. A few moments passed... and then Gliscor had an idea. "I know! Maybe we can make a sound similar to the horn!" he suggested. 'Ha ha! Gliscor, that's... actually not a bad idea. It's worth a shot." said Gallade. "Here, let me try." said Noah. "Squonky! Squonky!" "Noah, that"s perfect!" said Lucario. "But how are gonna make it loud enough for the whole park to hear?" asked Duncan. "Attention shoppers, we have a sale on all fruit! I repeat, we have a sale on all fruit!" said the loudspeaker at the local supermarket. "I'm pretty sure that's our answer!" said Ash.

"Alright, Noah. We'll distract the guards, then you make the sound in the microphone." said Lucario. A few minutes later, the gang managed to distract the guards by either asking for directions, making small talk, hurting them (in Duncan and Gallade's case) or just simply anoying them. "Testing, testing. 1, 2, 3. All right, now how did it go again... Oh yeah! Squonky! Sqounky!" said Noah into the microphone.

"After I get him home, I'll never have to see this stupid Mightyena again..." Pickachu muttered. "Squonky! Squonky!" "Oh no! Don't you get any funny ideas!" said PIckachu. Mightyena started taking off and Pikachu's hand got caught in the handle for the leash and Pikachu tripped, so he was being dragged. "STOOOOOOP! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"screamed Pickachu, but Mightyena kept going.

Shortly, after Mightyena took off...

"Do you think it worked?" asked Brock to Gallade. "BROCK! GALLADE! GET CLEAR!" screamed Ash. Brock and Gallade thought Ash was being dumb, but Mightyena, dragging a freaked out Pikachu, ran into the two. "Yeah... I think it worked." said Gallade. "HEY! There he is!" said Tom. He had a shopping cart with him, But instead of tossing it aside he kept it and began to chase Mightyena. Tom ran into Harold, who fell into Tom's shopping cart. "Sorry about that, Harold!" said Tom. Mightyena ran into an employee that was talking to Gwen and Delcatty and Gwen and Delcatty begain to chase Mightyena. Meanwhile, Noah was still trying the horn sound. An employee heard it and said, "Sqounky? We don't carry anything called squonky!" "Help meeeeeeeeee!" said Pickachu, who was (like a derp) still holding the leash." Ash saw Mightyena and chased after him, but Mightyena ran through some soda bottles, spilling liquid on the floor, which caused Ash to slip on the floor. He crashed into a guard, knocking the guard unconscious, and Ash bumped into Tom causing him to let go of the cart with Harold in it to spin out of control. Duncan managed to grab Mightyena's leash, but Harold and the cart bumped into him, causing Duncan to fall into the cart, along with Pickachu. Because Duncan was still still holding the leash, he, Harold and Pickachu were dragged by Mightyena. "Help!" they screamed. "I STILL DON'T WANNA DIE!" yelled Pikachu. "Let go of the leash, yah derps!" said Gliscor. Duncan did so, but they were going too fast, and they fell into the fruit aisle. "This ain't the time to eat, you guys!" joked Lucario. Eventually, Gwen tackled Mightyena and caught him.

"We have to hurry home and wash Mightyena!" said Gwen while on the way home. They had managed to grab a shopping cart in the confusion, and Gliscor, Delcatty, Gallade, Raichu, Lucario and Pickachu were in the cart. Gwen was pushing it and Mightyena was tied to it. Everyone else was walking. "Man! That fiasco in the store made Mightyena even more dirty!" said Duncan. "We'll have to give him 15 baths!" said Ash. "Nah, just one big bath... and fast. Trent's gonna be back soon!" said Gwen. "If we're lucky, he'll never find out what happened..." said Raichu. "Boy, do I hope you're right about that..." muttered Pikachu. "Then, after we return Mightyena, we'll return the cart." said Gwen. "Boy, and I thought TOM'S Mightyena was a hassle." said Lucario.

15 minutes later...

"Home at last! And we're gonna make it in time!" said Gwen upon seeing her house. "Pickachu, you can stop honking the horn now..." said Brock. A horn sound WAS honking... but it wasn't THEIR horn! A moped raced by, honking a horn. "Oh, COME ON! You have GOT to be kidding me!" said Noah. Mightyena's instincts told him to chase the moped, and he raced off taking the cart with him! "Ahhhhh!" said everyone on the cart. Ash, Brock, Tom, Noah, Duncan and Harold begain to chase the cart. Eventully the leash snapped, sending the cart flying into a tree. "After you, Raichu." said Gliscor. "I'll get a ladder..." said Tom. Mightyena, still chasing the moped, ran out of sight...

* * *

Oh no! Not again! Anyway, I want you to read, review, favorite and follow. If you like this series, let me know. If you dont, please don't be harsh on the reviews. (I highly doubt you won't like it, though.) The more people that give nice reviews and favorite and follow this series, the faster and more frequent I'll update.

EDIT: Episode 8? DONE! This was a pretty long one as well, but it was pretty easy to clean up. Not as many spelling/grammatical errors in this one as I thought. Mightyena's a handful, eh? I wish the best of luck to the gang. Anyways, CiNos OUT!


	9. Ch 9 A Mightyeana day afternoon part 3

The final part of my favorite chapter is here!

*OBVIOUS DISCLAIMER* I STILL OWN NOTHING!

* * *

Chapter 9: A Mightyena Day Afternoon (Part 3)

"I can't believe this! I lost Mightyena AGAIN!" said Gwen when they got back home. "You did your best, Gwen..." said Delcatty. "No, Delcatty, I never should have left Mightyena out of my sight. He was my resposibility, not the guys responsibility." said Gwen. "No. Gwen, it's MY fault. If I just did what you said and didn't ride Mightyena, this whole thing wouldn't have happened..." said Gliscor with guilt. "I have to figure out what I'm gonna tell Trent." said Gwen. "Just break it to him easy! Like tell him how much he'll save on Mightyena food from now on!" joked Lucario."Lucario, you're not helping!" said ToM "Aww... poor Gwen. I wish there was something we could do..." said Gallade. "There is! I got us in this mess, I can get us out! I"ll look for Mightyena, no matter where he may be!" said Gliscor. "But Gliscor, he could be ANYWHERE by now." said Noah. The exact same moped drove right past Noah, who was facing the road, with Mightyena still chasing it. "Or he could still be on the street... chasing the exact same moped that he ran after... with the same horn, same color, same wheels, same-" started Duncan. "OKAY, I GET IT! Sheesh, Duncan, do you HAVE to be so rude?" said Noah. "Uh, let's see, delinquent... never really followed the rules... didn't really respect anyone who did anything right... constantly being a jerk..." started Lucario. "Well, I think we get the point, Lucario. Point is, yes. Yes, I did." said Duncan. "Well, we have to catch him somehow!" said Harold. "But none of us have a driver's license!" said Brock. "WAIT! I have an idea!" said Gliscor.

Together, the gang built an odd vehicle. They took two wagons, attached them to the side of the shopping cart, put Noah's vacuum behind the cart and Duncan's bike (that he made in the Total Drama Island episode where thay had to build bikes) in front of the cart. They got in: Tom and Ash in one of the wagons, Harold and Brock in the other, Noah, Pickachu, Lucario, Gliscor and Raichu in the cart and Duncan and Gallade manning the bike. "You think this'll work?" asked Tom. "It's worth a shot." said Noah. "Hit the switch!" said Gliscor. Noah started this vacuum and Duncan started his bike and the vehicle actully worked! "YEE HAW!"said Lucario. Turning on to the road, they set off after Mightyena.

They soon found Mightyena and (as they suspected) he was still after the moped. When they got close to Mightyena...

"Tom, grab the leash, you're the closest to Mightyena!" said Gliscor. Tom attempted to grab it, but... "Get closer, I can't reach it!" Then, as soon as Tom could touch the leash with the tips of his fingers, they ran into some bad luck. The vacuum ran out of power, along with the bike. "OH NO!" said Harold. The contraption was out of control and the gang had to shift their weight to turn it. When they were closer to Mightyena... "Noah, make the horn sound!" said Gliscor. "We're not close enough, he won't hear me!" said Noah. Pickachu looked nervous, but then, suddenly, he put on a brave look and jumped on Mightyena's back, honking the horn as loud as he could. Mightyena halted and Tom grabbed the leash. "I got him!" said Tom. Pickachu honked the horn, then said "Go home!" to Mightyena. He obeyed, and MIghtyena begain to pull them home. "Hey, is that Trent's motercycle a few blocks ahead?" said Gallade. "OH SNAP! It is Trent's! He's gonna beat us home!" said Duncan. "Pickachu, can you get Mightyena to go faster?" asked Lucario. "I can't hear you!" said Pickachu. "It's gonna be a close shave!" said Ash.

Back at the house...

"Boy, and I thought I could take care of Trent's Mightyena..." said Gwen. "Who knows where he is now..." "Maybe if you try hard enough, you can catch Trent a new Mightyena?" suggested Delcatty. Trent came into the driveway. "Well, time to face the music." said Gwen with a sigh. Trent released Sceptile from his Pokeball. "Hello, my sweetie." said Sceptile. "Hi, Sceptile..." said Delcatty with a weak smile. "So, Gwen... how's Mightyena?" asked Trent. "Trent, I'm sorry... but I lost Mightynea." said Gwen. "Wait, what!?" said Trent and Sceptile together. "I'm sorry... I'll help you find a new one, if you want." said Gwen. "Thanks, Gwen... but no Mightyena can replace-" started Trent, but... "STOP! HEEL! HALT! SIT!" said Pikachu, honking the horn as the rest of the gang came up, much to Trent, Gwen, Sceptile, and Delcatty's surprise. Mightyena stopped and caused their vehicle to fling towards the house. "Ahhh!" screamed the gang. The vehicle crashed into the side of the house, leaving a giant hole in the wall. After stopping, Mightyena threw Pickachu off his back. "Boy, am I glad to see you!" said Gwen, and Mightyena started licking her face. "Hey! Stop it, that tickles!" said Gwen "No, don't stop that."said Gwen as Trent, Delcatty and Sceptile smiled. "Thank goodness that my head's still attached to my body!" said Ash, climbing out of the wreckage. "My vacumm!" said Noah. "It's okay guys, there's good news! My bike's okay." said Duncan. "But my vacuum is wrecked!" said Noah. "Don't worry, Noah, I'll help clean your house untill you can get a new vacuum." said Gliscor. "Well, then, guess I'll see you on Thursday, cleaning buddy." said Noah with a smile. "Gotcha, buddy!" said Gliscor. "Thanks for everything, guys..." said Gwen. "Thank Pickachu! Tf he hadn't stood up to his fear, we couldn't have got Mightyena back." said Ash "Thanks, Ash. I'm glad you noticed." said Pickachu. "And the home made vehicle was all Gliscor's idea." said Tom. "Very responsible, Gliscor." said Gwen. "That's me! Responsible to a fault! Actually, a lot of faults... heh, guess that doesn't really make any sense, does it?" said Gliscor."Well, I'm very proud of you, Gliscor." said Raichu who then embraced with Gliscor in a cheesy romance scene (by the way, there's really nothing cheesy about romance, tomhur just doesn't like the idea of that yet...). "Hey, Gwen, since you did so well with Trent's Mightyena, I think you should have one of your own." said Sceptile. Everyone who helped with Mightyena yelled "NO!", especially Pikachu, who kept on yelling "NO!" until Ash slapped him in the back of the head, all except for Gwen, who said "Thanks, Sceptile... but I think I'll stick with what I have." Everyone sighed heavily. "Good, I do NOT want a repeat of this day again..." said Pikachu. Everyone agreed.

* * *

Well, there's the third (and final part) done. I'm sorry to say this, but I don't think I'll be updating for a while... but I want you to know I DO plan to finish this story and I want you to know that there will be cheesy, corny, touching romance scenes in this fanfic, because (if I recall correctly) Psychicmantha had a lot of romance in her stories. Speaking of romance, I am planning a super-secret custom couple in this fanfic, but what could it be? I want you to guess in the reviews. Maybe I'll wait untill I get more favs and follows to update the story... just MAYBE.

EDIT: Episode 9 is done! That was one heck of a three-parter. From what I can see, this is gonna be a great series! I can see a good future for tomhur if he keeps this up! And, yes, I DID forget the Random Word for the past 2 Episodes, so this one will have a Random Saying! And it is... Taco WalrusMan. Yes... I just did that. Anyways, CiNos OUT!


	10. Ch 10 An old friend part 1

Sorry, I haven't updated for a while, but I'm back! Let's see what's in store for us.

*OBVIOUS DISCLAIMER* I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

Chapter 10: An Old Friend (Part 1)

"So, you want us to sit down and watch the play adaption of The Phantom of the Opera? You DO realize that's a musical." asked Tom. "Yeah, I do." said Sceptile. "You do ALSO realize that the story is bad." said Tom. "Yeah, Sceptile, the novel isn't all that good..." said Lucario. "Hey! For your information, I was in a play adaption of the movie, along with most of the others in the town." said Sceptile. "Yup. Hated every minute of it. When it was done, I drank 10 liters of soda. Don't ask me what kind, I made a suicide." said Gallade. "Okaaaay... Well, what role did you play, Sceptile?" asked Ash. "The title character. What else?" said Sceptile with pride. "Wait a minute... You, the charming knight in green armor in the town, played the guy who's face looked like a decayed corpse?" asked Tom. "well, yeah." said Sceptile. Tom begain to laugh, along with Lucario, Ash and Noah. "Oh, you must have looked so stupid!" laughed Ash. "He did!" said Duncan. Sceptile turned red with embarressment. "So, what happened during the play?" asked Brock. Duncan told the story of what happened during the play. "And then the boombox broke during Sceptile and Delcatty's big number, so they called off the show." said Duncan. "Ouch. Did you get a refund?" asked Pickachu. "No, of course not. I wanted to beat up Chris for that, and I still do." said Duncan. "Why did Chris, of all people, set up a Phantom of the Opera show?" asked Tom. "I don't know." said Harold. "I think Mantha had something to do with it?" said Gliscor. All of a sudden, a Noctowl flew in. "Oh, hi buddy." said Noah. "Hi Noah." said Noctowl. "So, did you dump Roserade and apologize to Gardevior yet?" asked Noah. "For your info, I am in love with Roserade. And, frankly, I see no reason to apologize to Gardevior. She's with Gallade over there and she's happy. An apology isn't gonna make her happier than she already is." said Noctowl. "You messed with the votes, kicking ME off! And SHE had a crush on me! You did this because you liked Gardevior at the time." said Gallade. "Well, I still think you should break up with Roserade." said Noah. "But she's my dream girl." said Noctowl. "She's Heather's pokemon!" said Noah. "Uh, Noah... who is this?" asked Pickachu. "My best friend, Noctowl." said Noah. "You don't really SOUND like best friends..." said Ash. "It's an opposites attract friendship." said Noctowl. "Why are you here Noctowl?" asked Sceptile. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that the annual flying type migration is actually starting." said Noctowl. "Cool! Uhh... what's that?" asked Pickachu in confusion. "Oh, it's awesome! It's when a ton of flying types from all of the regions come to one place! Well, specifically this area." said Harold. "Awesome! Let's check it out!" said Ash.

Flying types from all the regions (Yes, including Unova) came to a field and forest outside the town. Ash noticed a famillar looking Pidgeot. "Hey, Ash, is that...?" asked Brock. "It is!" said Ash. "Who?" asked Gliscor. "Ash's old Pidgeot." said Pickachu. Ash ran up to the Pidgeot. "Hey, Pidgeot, it's me! You old pal Ash!" said Ash. Pidgeot responded by hiting Ash. "*CENSOR*! What the heck was THAT for?!" asked Ash. "You should know!" said Pidgeot. "What are you talking about?" asked Ash. "You deserted me!" said Pidgeot. "No I didn't!" said Ash shocked. "Yes you did! You said that after you delivered that special Pokeball, you would come back! I waited for 4 years, but you never came back!" said Pidgeot. "Buddy, I always meant to come back for you! I just never found the time." said Ash. "Do not call me buddy! You had plenty of time!

You tossed me aside for other flying type Pokemon! I saw Noctowl, Swellow and Starraptor when I flew over the ranch! You know what? It doesn't even matter! I have a new family now, a family that cares for me!" said Pidgeot. "Pidgeot, I'm glad you have new friends, but I am... or was... your trainer! I've been waiting for this reunion for a long time, please don't be like this!" said Ash. "It's too late for sorries, Ash, but I will remain friends with the Ash I knew 4 years ago, who DIED when he went to the Orange Islands!" said Pidgeot. "I'm still that Ash!" Ash protested. Pidgeot didn't say anything. He just turned around and begain to roost on a tree. Ash begain to cry. "Wait, hold the phone! You have a noctowl?" said Noah. Ash kicked Noah in the crouch with speeds that could've beaten Raikou in a race. *AHH! SON OF A *BEEP*!" yelled Noah. "Dude, you were literally ASKING for that one..." said Pikachu. Duncan started laughing at Noah sprawled out in pain on the grass while Ash turned back to Pidgeot, wondering where he went wrong.

To be continued...

* * *

Well, since the creators of Pokemon were too lazy to feature Ash's Pidgeot again, I figured I would do so. I hope you enjoy.

Please review! Might update this chapter later.

EDIT: Episode 10's done! You could call it my... 10'TH ANNIVERSARY! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! (Yes, that did come from Regular Show, don't judge a anthropomorphic furry woodland creature.) Random word is... pain. Which is what Noah felt with that punch to his external genitalia (for all you Anatomy noobs, that would be the crouch on a male). Well, can't wait to get started on the rest! CiNos OUT!


	11. Ch 11 an old friend part 2

All right! It's time for Chapter 11.

*OBVIOUS DISCLAIMER* I STILL OWN NOTHING!

* * *

Chapter 11: An Old Friend (Part 2)

"Cheer up Ash, it's not THAT bad... i've honestly seen worse." said Duncan. "His old friend who he wanted to see again hates him. IT'S WORSE THAN BAD, DUNCAN!" said Tom. "Still, i've seen worse." replied Duncan. "What are we gonna do?" asked Sceptile. "Maybe we can find some way to convince Pidgeot that Ash still cares for him and that he simply forgot. Like he did with Bayleef." said Brock. "Brock, hate to be the bearer of bad news, but that was different. Bayleef still liked Ash, she was just too mad at him to care. I mean, I really can only guess after HEARING ALL OF HER SOB STORIES!" said Pickachu. "Good point, but you didn't need to shove it down my throat." said Brock. "Ouch. What was that about?" asked Noah. "Really long story." said Ash still crying.

Meanwhile...

"Man, wouldja look at all those flying types!" said Mewoth. "And they're ours for the taking!" said James. "Quick, let's get the generic giant robot we use over and over again in a diffrent form!" said Jessie. "Wow. We have GOT to get some varations." said James. "Maybe tomhur will give us some?" said Jessie. "I'm still hoping for that Renegade kid to come through with something amazing..." said Meowth. "Keep your hopes up, he's gonna come through soon..." replied James.

Pidgeot was on a tree, just looking at the ground, thinking of what he and Ash had been through. Part of Pidgeot was glad to see Ash again, but for the most part he was mad... VERY mad.

"Well, this is stupid." said Duncan. "Wait, hold up. Didn't you already tried this in that Bayleef mess?" asked Pickachu. "That was when I was 12! I'm fifteen now, and the plan is more mature." said Ash. "No, it's not. It's just the fruit thing, except with bird seed." said Brock. "So, why is Ash trying this again?" asked Harold. "Because the great creator tomhur is in such a rush, he's just gonna copy off some of Ash's adventures." said Lucario. "HEY! I WANT TO GET THIS OVER WITH!" said a deep voice. "Who said that?" asked Sceptile. "You're right... I'll never win Pidgeot back." said Ash. "Here's an idea." said Tom. "What?" asked Ash. "Just say you're sorry." said Tom. "Wait, aren't we gonna go through a bunch of silly antics to win Pidgeot back?" asked Gliscor. "I guess tomhur knew it would be too generic." said Lucario. "Well, it COUD'VE been fun..." said Pikachu.

"Hey, Pidgeot." said Ash. "What do YOU want?" asked Pidgeot. "Are you gonna go through some stupid attempts to impress me, like in those lame TV shows?" "Well, I WAS going to, but then I realized they wouldn't work." said Ash. "So what do you want?" asked Pidgeot. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." said Ash. "Thats IT?! SORRY!?" said Pidgeot. "No, I also want to say that you're right. In a way, I was holding it off, even though I had time, and my other flying types took bigger priorty. I feel really sorry... can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" asked Ash. Pidgeot was about to answer when... BOOM! "What the heck!?" said Pidgeot. A strange machine showed up and (if you've been paying attention, like you SHOULD BE) you know it's team rocket. "Team Rocket!" said Ash. Insert boring (New Gen) motto here "They're STILL following you?!" said Pidgeot. "Yup." said Ash. "Relentless little pricks, aren't they?" said Pidgeot. As predicted, they were capturing all the bird pokemon, including Noah's Noctowl. "Help me!" said Noctowl. "Give him back!" yelled Noah. "No!" said James. Soon, their giant machine (that used a type of sucking device) started sucking up Pidgeot's friends! "Let them go! You're just as evil as I remembered!" said Pidgeot. Pidgeot raced up, but (OHHHHH, BIG ****ING SHOCK) he got sucked up too. "NO! PICKACHU, USE- oh, who are we kidding? They always have something that's Electric-type proof." said Ash. "Hah! Twerp's learning fast!" said Mewoth. Suddenly, Noah got an idea. "I have an idea! I'll need a fire type, a water type and an electric type!" he said. Tom sent out his Luxray, Ash sent out his Infernape ("WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" said Pikachu, obviously shocked) and Noah sent out his Golduck. "Okay, first things first. We need to get the birds out." said Noah. "Okay, so how do we do that?" asked Sceptile. Before they could think of something, Ash started to climb up the robot (in typical Ash fashion). "Hang on Pidgeot! I'm coming!" said Ash.

Ash soon found out that the cage had force field around it that shocked people on contact. "Give it up, Ash, I'll be fine." said Pidgeot. Ash didn't say anything, he just looked at the force field and started to push his hand through it. The pain hurt so much, it was 10 times worse than Pickachu's Thunderbolt. "AHHHHHHHHHHH! GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAH!" yelled Ash. Eventually, Ash broke the lock (and with it, the force field), but his arm was limp for a moment. "Ash, you went through all that just to save me? A Pokemon who doesn't care about you anymore and a bunch of OTHER Pokemon you don't know?" said Pidgeot. "Well, there's Swellow ("HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, ASH!" yelled Swellow), Noah's Noctowl and even my own (Noah and Ash's Noctowls both said " 'Sup." in unison). Told you, I'm still the same Ash you knew. Also, I hope I prved a point..." Ash said before he pased out. "Alright twerp, now that you're out of it, it's time to get our revenge!" said James comeing up behind. "Don't you hurt him!" said Pidgeot, and he got Ash off the robot. "Alright, Golduck, you use Water Gun on the robot! Luxray and Pickachu, use Thunderbolt ("YAAAAAAY! I get to do something!" said Pikachu, elated at the direction), and Infernape, use Flamethrower!" said Noah. All of them responded with their attacks, focusing on the robot's power cells. "HA! Our robot is immune to any type of attack!" said Jessie. "Yeah, whats the point of this?" asked Brock.

CHEMISTRY LESSON TIME!

"When the water is hit by the Thunderbolt, the water will seperate into Hydrogen and Oxygen, and the Flamethrower will ignite the gases which will create a huge explosion! In other words... HIT THE FLOOR!" said Noah.

Chemistry lesson time is over, here comes an explosion!

Everyone did, and the explosion ripped the robot apart, but Team Rocket wasn't out yet. "HA! It'll take more than that to stop us!" said Mewoth. "How about THIS!?" said Pidgeot, and started to use a devasting flying type move. "What is it?" asked Ash who had woken up. "Hurricane! It's one of the most powerful Flying-Type moves!" said Tom. "Oh, fudgenuts..." said Jessie and Team Rocket went blating off.

"Thanks for saving me, Ash." said Pidgeot. "Hey, you sent Team Rocket blasting off. We should thank you, too." said Ash. "How did you learn Hurricane?" asked Noctowl, who had been saved as well. "I learned it while I was away. Took awhile, but I eventually nailed it." said Pidgeot. "So, Pidgeot, want to come with me?" asked Ash. "I don't know... the flock still needs me and I've met a lot of good friends." said Pidgeot. "Oh, alright... I don't want to seperate you from you friends." said Ash. "I think I'll stay with the flock. I think it's where I belong." said Pidgeot. "Listen, Pidgeot... I'm reallly sorry I left you. It was a huge mistake, and I really felt bad about it." said Ash. "After what happened today? I think I can forgive you." said Pidgeot. "I promise, I'll see you again. And, if you have to, try to find me." said Ash. "Alright, i'll keep that in mind. See ya, Ash." said Pidgeot, taking off to catch up with his flock. "See ya again!" said Ash. "So, Ash, what did you go through with Pidgeot when you had him?" asked Duncan. "Well, there WAS this one time when we had to stop a giant Tentacruel..." said Ash, reminiscing on the days he spent with Pidgeot.

* * *

Well, that was An Old Friend. I know it feels a little rushed, but (as I point out by breaking the 4'th wall) I wanted to get this over with. By the way, I'm planning to base some future episodes off some of the original Total Pokemon Neighboorhood Episodes (Remember, this series takes up after the point of which episode 13 left off), and I only saw up to Episode 13, so if any of you who saw Total Pokemon Neighboorhoood Episodes off YouTube, could you please (in a PM or review) give a brief summary of some of them? (Thanks to me searching up Total Pokemon Neighboorhood on Google, I was able to find some, but they were all brief descriptions...) But if no one can send some, I'll make my own version of them. PLEASE FAV, FOLLOW AND REVIEW!

EDIT: Episode 11's done! Wow, can't believe someone remembered about Pidgeot. Kudos to tomhur for bringin' him back! Anyways, Random Word is... falcon. Wait till next Episode to find a word that goes with it! TO EPISODE 12! CiNos OUT!


	12. Ch 12 If we could be together part 1

All right! Here's Chapter 12.

This is my own version of the Episode "If We Could Be Together" from Psychicmantha's series. If you can give me an accurate description of the Episode I'll rewite it, because I'm pretty sure I got it wrong (If you're reading this, Psychicmantha, forgive me if I got it wrong). I'm guessing in the original, it was a we can still be friends thing, but untill I get a good description, this is MY version. (Once again, please forgive me, Psychicmantha.)

*IF YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN THE OBVIOUS DISCLAIMER BY NOW, YOU'RE DUMB* I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

Chapter 12: If We Could Be Together (Part 1)

The gang was at Sceptile's house. "Well... I'm bored." said Noah. "Want to watch Joel's Phantom of the Opera?" asked Sceptile. "Look, it's over! Let it go!" said Tom. "Wanna talk about our feelings?" asked Brock. "Dude, you know only girls do that." said Ash. "Well, maybe we could-" Sceptile started, but was inturrupted by a thump on the door. "I GOT IT!" said Tom. "NO NEED TO YELL, TOM, WE'RE ALL RIGHT HERE!" said Ash.

Abou a minute later...

"Hey, uh, Sceptile? It's some Lopunny who says she knows you." said Tom. "Well, I don't know a Lopunny. Mabye she has the wrong house?" said Sceptile, nervously. "She claims that she's your ex." said Tom. "Sceptile has an ex girlfriend!? OH LORD!" exclaimed Gliscor. "Please hide me." whispered Sceptile, who was on his knees, hands clasped together like he was praying. "Let me guess... you're one of those guys who doesn't want to be involved with your ex after the break up." said Harold. "Yep..." whispered Sceptile. "Sceptile, I know you're here." said Lopunny. "Quick, hide him in the bathroom!" whispered Duncan. And so they did, and when he was well hidden, Tom let the Lopunny in. "Hey, where's Sceptile?" asked Lopunny. "He's dead." said Lucario. Duncan hit Lucario with his elbow. "I mean, uh... he... moved?" said Lucario. "No, he didn't. Where is he?" said Lopunny. "Nowhere!" said Gliscor. "Let me guess... you hid him in the bathroom, didn't you?" said Lopunny. "However did you know?" muttered Noah. "PFFT. Oldest trick in the book." said Lopunny.

"What do you want?" asked Sceptile. "I want to get back together." said Lopunny. "I broke up with you a year ago! I don't want to be with you! Hence the term break up." said Sceptile. "Besides, Scceptile has a new-" Ash was interrupted by Noah hitting him with his elbow. "Well, I still love you." said Lopunny. "You went overboard with your affections." muttered Sceptile to himself. "Why did you hit me with your elbow?" asked Ash. "Because if an ex meets her ex's girlfriend, it always spells disaster." said Noah.

Delcatty was at her house, thinking about the date she was gonna have with Sceptile that night, when she heard a knock on the door. "Hang on, Gwen, I'll get it!" said Delcatty. She opened the door. "Hey, Del." said a Mightyena. "Oh crap, no..." muttered Delcatty.

* * *

All right, just needed to get that out of the way! And, here is a deal for you. I will not update the story unless (A) You review it, (B) you give me a description of the original episode or (C) both (Hopefully both). Anyway, I hope you're enjoying the series. And, once again, Psychicmantha, please forgive me if I get this wrong. (Remember, I only saw up to episode 13 of your series.) Hope you've enjoyed it so far! Might edit this chapter later.

EDIT: Episode 12 is finished! I should probably start writing my own series, considering that I've done 12 out of 14 Episodes so fast... meh, i'll mull it over. If you guys think I should start working on my own series, send me a PM to my FanFiction account, XxRenegadeCiNosxX. Anyways, RANDOM WORD TIME! It will be... facepalm. Which is what you should only do to yourself or others if you or they have a stupid moment. *WARNING* Performing facepalms on mentally instable or emotionally instable people is not recommended. Only facepalm people who you know will not hurt you. Episode 13 will be done soon, then (for now), the FINAL EPISODE! CiNos OUT!


	13. Ch 13 I we could be together part 2

All right! Chapter 13! (Hope we don't get bad luck...)

Oh, by the way, if you're wondering about the Sceptile's brother thing, when I looked up Total Pokemon Neighboorhood, I found out that Sceptile had a brother.

*DID YOU HEED MY OBVIOUS DISCLAIMER MESSAGE LAST TIME, OR ARE YOU BLIND?* I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

Chapter 13: If We Could Be Together (Part 2)

"What are you doing here, Mightyena?" asked Delcatty. "Well, I want to take you back." said Mightyena. "Why? You're the one who broke up with me. Oh, by the way, thanks for RIPPING MY HEART OUT!" said Delcatty. "Breaking up with you was the dumbest mistake that I ever made. My life has felt empty since we broke up... will you please take me back?" asked Mightyena. "Greeeeeeeeeat... so much for that date with Sceptile tonight..." Delcatty thought to herself.

"Well, Lopunny, it was nice to meet you, but you have to leave now!" said Ash, trying to push Lopunny out the door. Lopunny yelled, "GET OFF ME, CREEP!", then hit Ash with Dizzy Punch. "Whoops, I dis always jump to conclusions. So, Sceptile, want to go out for pizza?" said Lopunny. "Uh... well, see, the thing is..." started Sceptile, who was then interrupted by Duncan, who said, "He'd love to go! In fact, we'd all like to go!". "Duncan! What are you doing!?" asked Harold. "I already told you, I'm hungry." said Duncan. "Well, as long as I'm with Sceptile... okay!" said Lopunny. "Thanks a lot, Duncan!" said Sceptile with sarcasm. "You're welcome, friend." said Duncan sarcastically right back with a smirk. "Oooooooooookaaaaaaaaayyyyy... shall we go, then?" said Lopunny.

At the local CiCi's Pizza...

"I wanted Pizza Hut." complained Noah. "Tom and Lucario wouldn't go unless it was here." said Gallade. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" said Lucario in tears. "What's wrong, Lucario?" asked Gliscor. "They're out of foods with CHOCOLATE in them! IT'S NOT FAIR! WHYYYYYYYYY!?" said Lucario. "Oh brother... now I'm gonna have to get him ANOTHER giant Hershey's Bar..." said Tom, carrying a bunch of pizza on a plate.

"So, Sceptile, what have you been doing lately?" asked Lopunny. "Not much, just hanging out with Trent and Lucario..." said Sceptile. "But I just met you 2 weeks ago!" said Lucario. "Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that I have a brother who's also a Lucario. You actually remind me a lot of him." explained Sceptile. "How does THAT work?" asked Brock. "Long story for another day." said Sceptile. "So, Sceptile, as I clearly asked before, want to get back together?" asked Lopunny. "Well, see the thing is I-" Sceptile started, but was Inturrupted by the door opening. Tom went to check it out. "Oh no! It's Delcatty!" said Tom. "Oh crapbaskets..." thought Sceptile to himself.

* * *

So, Chapter 13. Now, will someone REVIEW MY STORY!? I REALLY WANT SOME FEEDBACK! I'm sorry if I seem pushy, I just REALLY want some reviews and (as I said in the last Chapter) I will not update the story unless I get some reviews. As I said before, might update this Chapter later. One more thing... I need my audience to do something. Please get on the internet, go anywhere on there and spread the word that Total Pokemon Neighboorhood is back! (Well, in a sense...) Also, hoping Psychicmantha will discover this series and good stuff like that.. So, anyway, this is tomhur saying see ya later!

EDIT: Episode 13's finished! In the same night as Episode 12... wow. Can't say I didn't see this coming, but I now realize that I have almost no social life... WHERE THE HECK ARE ALL MY FRIENDS WHEN I NEED SOMEONE TO HANG WITH!? Geezus. Anyways, Random Word, then off to Episode 14. Random Word is Halo. Give it some thought, then send me a PM if you think you got what it meant. CiNos OUT!


	14. Ch 14 If we could be together part 3

So, here is Chapter 14!

I'm crying, you know why? BECAUSE I WANT PEOPLE TO REVIEW! *Insert over-the-top crying here*

Sniff... Please enjoy.

BTW, Jake, what did your comment mean? Send me a PM.

*THIS OBVIOUS DISCLAIMER JOKE HAS JUST ABOUT RUN ITS COURSE, HASN'T IT, TOM?* STILL OWN NOTHING. And, yes, Disclaimer Post, it has.

* * *

"Who's Delcatty?" asked Lopunny. "She's one of Duncan's Pokemon." said Harold, hoping to get back at Duncan for what he did to him in the past. "WHAT!?" said Duncan. Lopunny snickered, then said, "Why would a guy like you have a Delcatty?". "Because he's got a soft spot!" said Harold. "I WILL DESTROY YOU IN YOUR SLEEP." thought Duncan to himself. "So, DUNCAN, why don't you ask why she's here?" asked Gallade. "I'll go with you!" said Tom.

Tom and Duncan came up to Delcatty. "What are you doing here?" asked Duncan. "My ex just came over and he dragged me into coming here. I think I saw Sceptile when I came here, can you keep him from meeting my ex?" said Delcatty. Noah, who heard what Delcatty had said, who was only a few feet away from the 3, started snickering uncontrollably. "You can count on us!" said Tom. "Okay, I guess we're the ones who have to keep the exes away from each other?" said Duncan. "Yup. Seems that way." said Tom.

"So Delcatty, about that question I asked you..." said Mightyena. "Uh, I'll have to think about it. Give me awhile to mull it over." said Delcatty. "Well, we're alone, so-" Mighyena started, but was interrupted by a "Hey, Delcatty!" coming from Duncan. "Um, what are you doing here?" asked Migtyena. "Uh, can't a friend hang out with a friend?" asked Duncan. "Oh, yes! PLEASE!" said Delcatty, hoping that Duncan would help her get out of this mess. Duncan spoke into a walkie-talkie in secret saying, "All right, Tom, I'm gonna make sure Mightyena doesn't do anything funny. You keep Lopunny and Delcatty apart and Sceptile and Mightyena apart." "Roger that!" said Tom.

"So, then, I'm battleing Lt. Surge, and I figure out the way to beat him is-" Ash started, obviously in the middle of a conversation, but was inturrupted by Noah, sarcastically saying, "Hey, who's that Mightyena?". "Meh. I'm sure it's nothing." said Tom. "Well, this is fun and all, but I'm gonna go get a soda." said Sceptile.

On the other side of the room...

"Ugh, my throat is so DRY... I'm gonna go get a drink." said Mightyena. "NO! HAVE SOME OF MINE!" said Duncan. "Ahh... Okaaaaay?" said Mighyena.

About 3 minutes later...

"Why is Delcatty with a Mightyena?" asked Lucario. "Look at that... don't worry, Sceptile, it's probably some other Delcatty." suggested Tom. "Maybe..." said Sceptile, anger within his voice.

"I'm gonna go get some food." said Lopunny.

Across the room...

"Still hungry. I'm gonna get a pizza slice." said Delcatty. Tom, realizing what was about to happpen, 'by accident' spilled some of his water on Lopunny, who got hit with with Lopunny's Dizzy Punch, knocking him out. "Nice job, KLUTZ. Great, I'm a mess, I'm gonna go wash up.." said Lopunny. But (as cruel luck would have it), Delcatty got messy by accident and went to the restroom. "Oh no!" said Duncan. He raced in the restroom to try to stop them from meeting, but (as MORE cruel luck would have it) Eva was in the girls part of the restroom. "What are YOU doing here?" Eva asked. "Uh, my girlfriend left something in here?" said Duncan. "Yeah, I don't buy it." said Eva, who threw Duncan out. "Couldn't stp them. Prepare for catfight." said Duncan before he passed out. Noah snickered.

* * *

UH OH! NOT GOOD!

So, that's Chapter 14. And, as always, I want people to review. Also, if you have any story ideas for me, I will take them, and if any of you have suggestions on how this short story should end, tell me in a PM or review. Still might edit this chapter later... anyways, please fav, follow and ESPECIALLY review. (Please, I'm begging for reviews...)

EDIT: All 14 Current Episodes are done! Now, all I need is the ending to this so I can get started on Episode 15... gonna wait for the A-OK from tomhur before I make any hasty decisions, but I might just end the Chapter myself. Who knows? If I get my hands on some creative freewriting time, I might draw up a rough draft. But, for now, I'm finished editing the series, so I'm gonna work on other stuff. Oh, and if anyone is looking for a Creative Writer, HMU with a PM through my FanFic account, XxRenegadeCiNosxX. If I could get some people to help me work on other series (like my own Pokemon Journey series or a Mystery Dungeon series {I will be following the EoS storyline}, that'd be great}, it would be appreciated. (Like I said earlier, send me a PM if you want in.) And, of course, RANDOM WORD TIME! It's Quickbit. Got any ideas as to what that means? Send me a PM if you do. CiNos OVER AND OUT! (For now...)


	15. Ch 15 if we could be together part 4

Chapter 15: If We Could Be Together (FINAL PAAAAART!)

While Duncan and Tom were knocked out, Sceptile decided to confront the Mightyena. "HEY, PUNK!" said Sceptile. "Whoa. What do you want, bro?" asked Mightyena. "What are you doing hanging out with my GIRLFRIEND!?" asked Sceptile. "Your... uh... girlfriend?" asked Mightyena in shock. Sceptile picked Mightyena up and held him by the throat, but Tom woke up at that moment. "Aw, son of a... I'd say a cuss word, but this is a PG-rated story!" said Tom. Tom threw a pizza slice to try to get Sceptile to leave Mightyena alone before something went wrong, but he missed and hit Eva with it. She responded by looking at him with her devil eyes. "Uh oh." said Tom. Eva threw some food at Tom, but Tom ducked and she hit Noah. "Hey! WHAT THE HECK!?" said Noah, who picked up a brownie and threw it, but HE ended up hitting Sceptile. "NOAH!" said Sceptile. Noah put on a weak smile. "Two birds, one stone!? GAME ON!" said Sceptile as he flung Mightyena towards Noah. After Noah was hit by Mightyena, the two fell on a table, sending the contents of a plate to hit Duncan, who was just waking up. "OW! OH, IT'S ON!" said Duncan. Duncan threw it at Noah, but missed and hit Harold. "Duncan! WHY!?" yelled Harold. "Okay. For ONCE, I didn't mean to do that!" said Duncan. "Pff... yeah, right." said Harold and threw some food at Duncan, but hit Lucario who was coming out of the restroom. "WAIT! Everyone... say it together." said Lucario. "FOOD FIGHT!" A huge brawl ensued and Tom met up with Duncan, who was enjoying the food fight. "Duncan! NOW WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO!?" said Tom. "Enjoy the food fight? I am." said Duncan. "Duncan, you try to keep Mightyena and Sceptile away from each other. I'll try to deal with Delcatty and Lopunny." said Tom. "Okay, but can I still take part in the food fight?" asked Duncan. "Sure. Why not?" said Tom, and the two went on their respected missions.

Duncan went looking for for Sceptile and found Sceptile looking for Mightyena. Sceptile came up to Duncan and asked, "Have you seen that stupid Mightyena?" asked Sceptile. "He went into the game room." answered Duncan. Sceptile went into the game room. Meanwhile, Tom went to the bathroom section when Delcatty came out. "Delcatty! Did you see a Lopunny?" asked Tom. "Yeah, but I didn't talk to her. Why do you ask?" Delcatty asked. "She's Sceptiles ex." Tom whispered. "SCEPTILE HAS AN EX GIRLFRIEND!?" exclaimed Delcatty. "Yeah, and she's still crazy about Sceptile, so keep away from her." said Tom. "What are you talking about?" asked Lopunny. "Ahh... nothing?" said Tom. "Yeah, like i'd believe that. Who's the cat?" was Lopunny's response. "DID YOU JUST CALL ME A CAT, YOU WALKING FURBALL!?" yelled Delcatty. "Walking WHAT!?" screamed Lopunny, who then leapt at Delcatty. "OH CRAP! WHAT DID I JUST DO!?" hollered Tom, who then got dragged in the fistfight between Delcatty and Lopunny by a grapple from Lopunny.

At a table shielded with food platters...

"Okay, for starts, I just wanna point out something. THIS WAS NOT MY FAULT, AND IF ANYONE BLAMES ME, THEY WILL NOT BE ABLE TO SIT FOR A WEEK!" yelled Duncan. "NOT YOUR FAULT!? Your the one who dragged us into going here in the first place!"said Gliscor. "Hey, is that Tom, Delcatty and Lopunny in a fistfight over there?" said Ash, peering out between the holes. Duncan looked over, saw the fight, then said, "Hey, I think it is. Poor sap got caught in the line of fire... it was nice knowing him." Lucario punched Duncan in the gut. "WHY!?" said Duncan after recovering from the shock of the punch. "GET OUT THERE AND SAVE HIM! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT WE'RE ALL HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE, SO PULL UP YOUR PANTS, TIGHTEN YOUR BELT AND QUIT BEING SUCH A COWARD!" yelled Lucario in rage. "Wow... pretty deep there, buddy. Want a soda?" said Pikachu, offering his Coke. "Hey, thanks, man. Saaaaay... I MAY have an idea to fix this..." said Lucario, deep in thought.

Lucario burst out from under the sheild, with Pikachu armed in his hands like an SMG, yelling, "STOP! I HAVE A PIKACHU AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE HIM!" Pikachu, just trying to make sense of it all, said, "You guys might wanna stop, he's really not afraid to use me, and I myself am not afraid to go off on my own..." Mightyena stepped forward and said, "HAH! You don't scare us, right, guys?" But everyone was taking a few steps back. Mightyena didn't look so mighty at that moment. "...Guys?" Pikachu, looking mad, leapt at Mightyena and hit him on the head with an Iron Tail. Mightyena, unable to react, decided to stay down after the Iron Tail hit him. Ash leapt up and said, "YEAH, PIKACHU! GO GET 'EM!" Duncan, still shocked from Lucario's scene, said, "I don't even know what's going on anymore..."

Meanwhile...

Lopunny was dazed in a corner, and Tom was bleeding from his head. "...Doy..." was all that came from Lopunny, and Tom was too busy trying not to faint from lack of blood to say anything at all. "Well, that takes care of that... man, can that Lopunny punch." said a hurt Delcatty, trying not to fall over after beating the crap out of Lopunny while also trying not to hit Tom. (I can tell that was hard, it was a cat VS an anthropomorphic bunny the size of a human. I mean, ouch, right? Plus, Tom was there, which made it all the more dfficult...) Delcatty casually strolled over to Sceptile, trying not to get hit with food. Sceptile saw Delcatty coming, but also saw Mightyena getting up and trying to head to cover. Sceptile thought, "Oh GOD, NO. Delcatty, get here FAAAAAST!" Mightyena, however, proved he was faster by getting there first, but only by about a second. Delcatty strolled right next to Sceptile, but Mightyena got close to Delcatty. "No." was all that Sceptile could muster to say. "What? I didn't even SAY anything this time." was Mightyena's reply. "NO." came out of Sceptile again. "Dude, if you want her, she's yours. I just want her to be happy." replied Mightyena. "NNNNNNOOOOOO- wait, what?" Sceptile said. "Yeah, when I met her, all I wanted to do was make her happy. I tried to, but my attempts to make her happy just backfired. Since I knew i wasn't makeing her happy I broke up with her . If you can make her happy without even trying, then by all means, go for it. I'll find someone else." Mightyena responded, a hint of sadness in his voice. "Uhhh..." said Sceptile and Delcatty in unison. "Really? Cool. Thanks, man, that's really nice of you." said Sceptile right after. "Delcatty, we can still be friends... right?" Mightyena asked. "Well, of course we can... that is, if you're okay with Sceptile." responded Delcatty. "Sure! Why not? That's reasonable. In fact, I was gonna ask if he wanted to be friends with me." responded Mightyena with happiness. "Yeah, that's fine with me. We can hang out whenever, and if you ever need help, let me know. I'm here for ya." said Sceptile, joy in his voice. "Well, now that everything's settled, let's get outta here. Lopunny's gonna try and kill me after the whooping I gave her, hehe..." said Delcatty with mischief. "What about the others?" asked Sceptile and Mightyena in unison. "Meh, they got US in this mess. Let's see how they get out of it. This should be interesting, heheheh..." said Delcatty, a hint of evil in her voice. Sceptile and Mightyena looked at eachother, then thought to themselves, "YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOO LUCKY..." Using the back counter, the 3 managed to get out without getting hit by random food.

About an hour later...

The rest of the gang, went back to Sceptile's house to get back at Sceptile, Delcatty and Mightyena for leaving them. The other 3 were prepared, however, and everyone outside got instantly blinded by giant LED lights. Sceptile, Delcatty and Mightyena laughed as the others tried to stop the lights from blinding them. Ash shoved Pikachu under him and shielded him from the lights while he covered his eyes with his hands and shut them tightly. Noah toppled backwards into Gliscor, who was grounded as soon as the lights hit. Duncan put on some sunglasses ans tried to look good, but the glasses broke and he ended up falling to the ground in an attempt to protect his eyes. Lucario projected a dark aura field around him and Tom. Harold had already prepared by putting on top-of-the-line sunglasses with 100% UV Protection (smart kid). "Meh, all but one ain't bad." said Sceptile inside. Delcatty and Mightyena agreed.

* * *

Well, that was Chapter 15! If you were waiting, sorry for the wait, but I needed time to develop the final part, and CiNos is really helping me out. If you want to enlist his help, send him a PM over FanFiction, his full account name is XxRenegadeCiNosxX. tomhur here saying later! If you want me to come up with a more conclusive ending to what happened to loppunny tell me and if you want me to edit this tell me.

EDIT: Well, that was Episode 15 done. I'll be helping tomhur out throughout the series, but I'm going to be developing my own Pokemon series modeled after the Mystery Dungeon game, Explorers of Sky. If you want in, send me a message. Gonna be looking for 4 teams, and I already made 2 teams. Act quick- I won't be slow in the series postings. CiNos OUT!


	16. Ch 16 Did we kill the tooth fairy!

All right chapter 16.

based on a skit I saw in a web show

I OWN NOTHING

also late MERRY CHRISTMAS!

* * *

Chapter 16 Did we kill the tooth fairy?!

Gliscor was walking through his house when he opened a door then some sticky goo fell on him. "UGH."groaned Gliscor. When he got up all of a sudden a ton of fethers fell on him. "WHAT THE!?" "Got you!"said Ash coming up. "Ash YOU did this!"said Gliscor. "Yeah Duncan,s been teaching me some of his stuff."said Ash. "Not funny Ash you almost made me drop my tooth."said Gliscor. "Tooth?"asked Ash. "Yeah I lost my last baby tooth."said Gliscor. "Gliscor your 16 how could it take this long to lose your last tooth?"asked Ash. "Gliscors lose their teeth slower than humans."Explained Gliscor. "Why are you keeping it?"asked Ash. "for the tooth fairy."said Gliscor. "Wait a second YOU STILL BELIEVE IN THE TOOTH FAIRY!?"said Ash in disbelief "Yeah why do you ask."said Gliscor. "Because the tooth fairy isn't real you parents are the ones who put the tooth under the pillow."said Ash. "The tooth fairy is real and his coming tonight."said gliscor.

That night Gliscor was sleeping and eventually Ash came in and tried to sneak some money under the bed but. "Ash what are you doing?"asked Gliscor. "Giveing you your money."said Ash. "Why? The tooth fairy is gonna be here soon."said Gliscor. Ash was about to respond when "Hey guys sorry I'm late."said A man comeing in. "BURGLAR!"yelled Gliscor. Ash hit the man with a pillow but he didn't wake up so Ash inspected the pillow. "Dude who puts a BRICK in their pillow case?"Ash asked. "My pillow was to soft."said Gliscor.

"Is he dead?"asked Gliscor. "lets find out."said Ash and honked an air horn in the mans ear but he didn't wake up. "Yeah he's dead."said Ash. A walkie talkie in the mans bag said " TF king to TF 41 respond". Ash picked up the device. "Who is this?"asked Ash. "Its the tooth fairy king you idiot! Listen your far behind on your tooth quota so I want you to deliver me 500 teeth by tomorrow OR ELSE..."the main on the other line said. "I told you the tooth fairy was real!"said Gliscor. "This is some kind of retarded joke!" insisted Ash. "Either way we have to get those teeth before that guy finds and kills us!"said Gliscor. "Okay where are we gonna find a ton of loose teeth?" Ash said. "Split up?"suggested Gliscor

Two hours later "What did you find?"asked Ash after he and Gliscor met back up. "10 teeth a dime and a button"said Gliscor. "I found 3 teeth and two pairs of false teeth."said Ash. "At this rate will never find enough teeth by the end of the day"said Ash. (In case your confused Ash and Gliscor got the message to get the teeth last night which means they're due today). "That fairy king is gonna kill us."said Gliscor. "How is he gonna find us?"asked Ash. "Maybe he put a tracking device on that guy."suggested Gliscor.

"Well we searched his bag his clothes and there is NO WAY I am checking his boxers!"said Ash after he and Gliscor striped the tooth fairy(Come on we know the guy is a tooth fairy by now). "Well maybe its up his-"Gliscor began but was interrupted by "Dont go there!"said Ash. "Well now what?"asked Gliscor. "Lets get rid of the body."said Ash. "Isn't that illegal?"asked Gliscor. "Can you think of anything better?"asked Ash.

The two were carrying a box which had the man in it then. "Hey do you remember how we were trying to get 500 teeth for the king fairy?"said Ash. "Yeah"said Gliscor. "If the order wasn't meant for us why were we collecting the teeth? and for that matter what were we supposed to do once we got them all?"asked Ash. "Well we were... Aw crap guess we didn't think that through."said Gliscor. "Guess not."said Ash. about 10 seconds later the box opened and the guy came out much to Ash and Gliscors surprise. "BACK OFF RIGHT NOW!"said The man. "YOU WERE ALIVE THE WHOLE TIME!?"exclaimed Ash. Before the man could say anything else out of nowhere a man appeared wearing a crown (Clearly the tooth fairy king) and said "You idiot! You haven't done my bidding and collected 500 teeth!". "But your highness these losers knocked me out."protested the tooth fairy. "Too bad! Your punishment is to watch a 24 hour marathon of THE HILLS."said The king. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"said the tooth fairy as the king took him away. For a few seconds Ash and Gliscor stood there before Ash said "Well this was a weird day.". "Now what do we do?"asked Gliscor. "... Want to get some lunch?"asked Ash. "Yeah lunch sounds good."said Gliscor

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

All rights of this idea belong to smosh.

If you want me to edit this I will

This tomhur saying REVIEW PLEASE!


	17. Ch 17 Short 1

I own nothing

Oh by the way if you missed the authors note I do plan to take one character out of the gang and replace it with another BUT I WILL NOT SAY WHO!

* * *

Chapter 17 Short 1 Tom's annual day

The gang were entering Tom's temporary house in town. "Tom! Lucario! were gonna watch gi-joe where are you?"asked Noah. They entered Tom's room where they found him on a machine that locked into his brain and eyes an Tom had a blank expression on his face. Lucario and a few of Tom's pokemon were manning it. "What the heck is going on?"asked Sceptile. "Toms having his annual think of shows from his childhood that he liked but cant stand to be in the same house in today."said Lucario. "You mean like dragon tales and sesame street?"asked Gliscor. "Exactly."said Toms Pidgeot. "Whats with the wacked out machine?"asked Brock. "It feeds in thoughts that tom loves to block out the thoughts he hates. Once it loads him up and makes him stop thinking about the stuff we disable it."Said Simba Tom's luxray. "What happens if you turn it off now?"asked Duncan. "Hmm don't know we never felt the need."said Lucario. Duncan turned it off. Toms expression turned to panic. "AHHHHH! AHHHH! It's in my head!"Tom yelled then leaped out the window and fell down 1 story. "OWWWW!"Yelled Tom. "Guess that happens."said Ash. "Lets hook him back up."said Lucario.

* * *

Based on recent events.

What do you think of the first short?

This tomhur saying SEE YA.


	18. Ch 18 The Good the Bad and the Tom pt 1

Hey guys heres yet ANOTHER episode based on something if you know what you get a cookie

and once again PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME SOME STORY IDEAS!

I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Chapter 18 The good the bad and the Tom part 1

The gang were at Harold's house they were messing around with Harold's train layout. "Pretty nice for a dork"said Duncan. "Should I take that as an insult or a compliment?"asked Harold. "Maybe both."said Duncan. "Harold this train layout is the best non display layout I've seen that's controlled by remote."said Tom. "Tom should know he's an expert on everything train related."said Lucario "In fact he's a big fan of Thom-". "LUCARIO!"said Tom. "Oh right"said Lucario. All of a sudden "Harold! Its time for your haircut!"said a woman. "Okay mom."said Harold."Sorry guys got to go. DON'T TOUCH THE TRAIN."said Harold. "But Harold I wanted to mess around with it."said Tom. "Don't worry Tom you'll be the first to have it when I get back"said Harold and he left.

"Now what do we do?"Asked Gallade. "Maybe we could play who falls asleep first."said Ash sarcastically. "But how will the winner know if he's asleep?"asked Gliscor. "We'll wake him up."said Noah. "Guys I was kidding!"said Ash as the gang left but Tom turned around and grabbed the train controls. Duncan went back up looking for Tom. When Duncan got up. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"asked Duncan. "playing with the train!"said Tom. "Okay I can't believe I'M the one saying this but Harold told us not to touch the train!"said Duncan. "But I'm not touching the train I'm touching the controls."said Tom. "Aren't the controls technically part of the train."said Duncan. "Who cares!"said Tom. "Hm I'm impressed."said Duncan. Eventually Tom caused the train to come off the tracks. "Grab It!" said Duncan. Tom tried to but he fell down the stairs and passed out.(Don't worry the trains fine.)

* * *

Chapter 18 complete and as always review and if you want give me some story ideas I'm open to suggestions.

This is tomhur saying SEE YA LATER


	19. Ch 19 The Good the Bad and the Tom pt2

Okay chapter 19

I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 19 The Good the Bad and the Tom part 2

In Tom's dream he was a train robber he was near the track waiting for his partner Duncan to race by with the stolen train. All of a sudden a train raced by. Tom lept on the train and found Duncan at the controls. "Hey since when do both you and I know how to drive a train?"asked Tom. "Tom did you get hit on your head? We're stealing this train so we HAVE to know how to drive it."said Duncan. "Oh yeah."said Tom. "You know stealing the train was a good plan Tom."said Duncan. "Yeah and to think that me pretending to be kidnapped worked."said Tom.

At a nearby town Sceptile came walking out of the saloon thinking of his girlfriend who was one of the saloon girls(Can you guess who?). When he came across Brock in tattered clothing. "Brock! What happened?!"asked Sceptile. "I was ambushed. Some lowlife in a mask stole my train I think he was part of that gang of robbers that's been hanging around lately."explained Brock. "We better inform sheriff Gallade!"said Sceptile. "I Thought our sheriff's name was Duncan?"said Brock. "Duncan left on important business."explained Sceptile.

They went to the sheriff's office. "What do you need?"asked Gallade. "Sir a man stole our one and only train... MY train."said Brock. "Did you get a good look at the thief?"asked Gallade. "No sir he was wearing a mask and before you ask did you recognize his voice he did not speak."explained Brock. "Well then... I say it's time to go into action!"said Gallade. "Can I help sir I wan't to get some payback."said Brock. "Sure and I think we should get Lucario too."said Gallade. "Why?"asked Sceptile. "Cause he's the jailer and his friend Tom was taken by the thieves"said Gallade.

Lucario came "All right I'm here what do you need?" He asked. "Since your friend was taken by the robbers who stole the train I figured you'd want to come on a rescue mission."said Gallade. "I'm in! I'm gonna rescue my best pal even if it kills me!"said Lucario. "I should probably tell you that I heard a rumor that Tom joined the gang after being caught."said Sceptile. "That stupid! If I know ANYTHING about my best pal it's that he would never go the dark path."said Lucario. "Can we go now I wanna get my train back!"said Brock. "Let's move out!"said Gallade.

Tom and Duncan were busy on the train when disaster struck! The throttle broke when Tom leaned on it to much. "Uh oh."said Tom.

* * *

Sorry to leave off here but this should be good.

Also I would like to give a shout out to my friend Cameron who is writing his own fanfic Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky Team Renegades.

This Is tomhur saying review and SEE YA!


	20. Ch 20 The Good the Bad and the Tom pt 3

Chapter 20 is here!

I own nothing

* * *

Brock Lucario and Gallade were on a Handcar on another line. "Gallade are you SURE that this is the best way to catch up with those robbers?"asked Brock. "Of course it's the only way we can catch up to them."said Gallade. "I see them!"said Lucario. "All right Brock your the train expert how do we slow this thing down?"asked Gallade. "I thought YOU knew how to slow this thing down!"said Brock. There was a brief silence. "Oh crap."said Lucario.

Back to Duncan and Tom. "I thought YOU were the train expert! How in the name of arcues do you stop this thing without the throttle?"asked Duncan. "I didn't look it up because the throttle breaking is a one in million chance."said Tom. "This is not good."said Duncan. The two proceeded to try to hit random buttons in the hopes to slow it down but practically nothing worked! In fact it seemed like they made the train go FASTER. They hit a bump and Tom fell off. after recovering from the bump Duncan looked ahead and saw to his horror the handcar coming STRAIGHT TORWED HIM. "AHHHHHH" Yelled Duncan. "AHHHHHHH"yelled Gallade Brock and Lucario. IMPACT!.

It was a mess the train and handcar parts were scattered EVERYWHERE. Duncan got up. "DUNCAN?!"said Brock. "Yeah its me."said Duncan. "Duncan YOU were the sherrif! How could you DO this?"asked Gallade. "I was pretending to be the sherrif."said Duncan. "Where is your partner?"asked Gallade. "He fell of the train."said Duncan. "Who was it?"asked Gallade. Duncan was about to answer but he saw Lucario in wreck so he said. "I can't tell you."said Duncan. "Were taking you in."said Brock. Tom walked up and hid behind the wreckage. "Oh GREAT! Now I have to break Duncan out of jail."said Tom.

* * *

Before I end I should bring up this fact. Duncan isn't that popular a character as I thought so I want you guys to give me your opinion so what do you think of the fact that Duncan is a major character in this please tell me in a review. Also I've put up a KOTOR let's play look up Tom Hur KOTOR on youtube to see it. This is tomhur saying SEE YA!(and please review)


	21. Ch 21 The Good the Bad and the Tom pt 4

Hey gang I'm back and this is chapter 21

I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 21 the good the bad and the Tom. part 4

"You're gunna be doing sometime Duncan."said Lucario. "Yes sir."said Duncan. "You trial is Tommarow. Be ready BUDDY"said Gallade. Duncan sat in silence in his jail cell he wanted to tell them that Tom was the mastermind behind this whole thing but knowing the strong friendship between Lucario and Tom he didn't.

Two days passes and one night something knocked down the wall in Duncans cell. "What tha!?"said Duncan. Standing outside the hole was Tom and Houndoom one of the gang members(Houndoom and a few other gang members were waiting at the base camp for Tom and Duncan to come back with the train.) "Tom you came back!"said Duncan. "Never leave a man behind."said Tom.

The day came and Tom and Duncan were sitting at their campsite. "Where the rest of the crew?"asked Duncan. "I told them to pack up base camp and head toward mexico houndoom came along because he's an expert at jail cells"explained Tom. "What are we gunna do now?"asked Duncan. "I saw the train wreckage. I was thinking that we could repair the train I give it back say that I escaped and fixed the train to make my getaway and I'll go home while you guys head for the border."said Tom. "Good idea but why are you gunna repair the train and go back."asked Duncan. "My conciseness is getting the better of me and I want to go back and fix the mess I helped make."said Tom. "Miss your best bud don't ya?"said Duncan. "Yeah."said Tom. "Come on lets fix that train."said Duncan. When they got to the wreck. "It's even more than a mess than I remembered!"said Duncan. "I've never been good with jigsaw puzzles."Tom half heatedly joked.

A day later. "Ya think they'll notice any thing different?"Tom asked sheepishly. The train looked like a jumble mishmash of every thing but the kitchen sink. "NOTICE ANYTHING DIFFRENT!? We did'nt even use all the parts!"said Duncan pointing towards the parts they didn't use. "Wanna run to the border?"asked Tom. "Good by me."said Duncan and the two raced off but unknown to them the train went off the tracks and rolled on its own...

On their way. "STOP!"yelled sheriff Gallade who pointed a gun at them. "We've got you now!"said Brock. "Tom your okay!"said Lucario. "Uh yeah."said Tom.

"Let me out of here!"said Duncan. "Oh no way you gonna be doing a ton of time in here."said Gallade. "Thanks for catching the robber Tom."said Lucario. Tom looked guilty. "Tom i'll be fine."said Duncan. "I cant take it anymore!"said Tom. "Take what?"asked Lucario. "Duncan was'nt the mastermind behind everything **I **was."said Tom. "What!?"said everyone. "I wanted to use the train but the position of engineer was taken so I teamed up with Duncan and his robbers to take it. They didn't even WANT the train so technically I'm the one responsible."said Tom. "So you faked you kidnapping."said Sceptile. "I'm sorry."said Tom. Lucario was speechless. "Hey I tried to fix it so you could get it back."said Tom. "Yeah but it was a jumbled mess of parts."said Duncan. "When we passed by the railroad tracks where the train crashed I did see only a few parts of the train but there was no train."said Brock. "Then where is it now?"wondered Duncan. Tom was about to say something when they heard a rumble. "Oh please no."said Gallade. The train burst through the back and it hit Lucario who fell into the trains cockpit. "Help!"screamed Lucario.**  
**

The train went out and caused havoc around town. "What do we do."asked Gallade. "Who wants to be the new jailer?"asked Duncan. "Oh no way my best buddy is still on that train and I'm not only gunna redeem my self but I'm also saving my bust pal!"said Tom.

Tom set up a giant bucket of water and some rails to direct the engine to a stand still. "Hope this works."said Tom. The train came around the corner and glided into banker which directed him towards a bucket of water that poured into the cockpit and took out the fire(But got Lucario wet in the process). With out the fire the train was running out of stem but gravity was still making it go so Tom got out a lasso. "Hope this works..."said Tom. He through the lasso which landed on a steam valve which broke of and caused what little steam it come out and get it slowing. The train fell into a trip wire which finally caused it to stop.(Yes I know that sucked a little but I just want to get this short story over with).

"Thanks Tom."said Lucario. '"Your welcome."said Tom. "Um since I saved the town and I'm sorry for this whole ordeal can I get let of with a warning I PROMISE no more of that crap."said Tom. Lucario Brock Sceptile and Gallade huddled up. After a few minutes. "Tom as sheriff of this town I declare that... You will get of with a warning. and Duncan since you didn't want to steal the train in the first place you get 2 weeks in jail as apposed to 10 years."said Gallade. "ALL RIGHT!"said Tom and Duncan and they fist bumped. "Hey Tom you might want to wake up now."said Lucario. "What?"asked Tom. "Wake up!"said Lucario.

We cut back to the real world. "Tom wake up!"said Lucario. "Uh.. What happened."asked Lucario. "You knocked yourself on the head and passed out."said Ash. "You've been unconscious for an hour."said Duncan. "Really felt like two days."said Tom. "Come on let's fix that train layout before Harold gets back."said Gliscor.

Mere seconds after they fixed it. "Hey guys I'm back."said Harold. "Good to see you."said Sceptile. "Well Tom since you wanted it so much YOU get the next try."said Harold. "Thanks but no thanks Harold I think I'll just watch."said Tom. "(Shrug) Suit yourself."said Harold. "Why did you decline the offer?"asked Sceptile. "Eh no reason."said Tom.

* * *

Bonus.

Trailer to a crossover that may or may not happen but you will have to guess what I'm crossing over with.

The camera shows a summer camp.

"I have sensed another one."said a Man in a wheelchair. "I'll find him."said an 18 year old boy with black hair and green eyes.

"Well Tom I don't know it happened but you developed ADHD and dsylecia when we entered America."said Noah.

"Tom a great destiny is before you.."said a 14 year old girl in silver.

"I used to work with your mom."said a girl who looked like a cross between goth and punk then a clip showed her fighting alongside Tom.

"I got a note. It says Free us"said Lucario.

"Your in over your head."said Noah

"I'm ready for whatever this adventure throws at me."said Tom.

A clip showed Brick from Total Drama revenge of the island salute.

Another clip shows Lucario unearth an Egyptian symbol and a statue of a humanoid jackal.

"Hello son of Artemis." said a man with blond hair in black clothes with a chaotic look on his face.

Insert awesome scenes showing stuff like Lucario fighting in an Egyptian tomb with a humanoid jackal. A blond girl crying. A black haired boy raising the dead. Tom using a bow and arrow in scenes such as fighting monsters and such. Noah swinging on a grappling hook. Lucario unleashing an ancient Egyptian power. The Boy with green eyes and black hair controlling water. An RV crashing through a police barrier.

Then it showed a clip of Tom and a villain dueling with swords on a place with tons of Greek buildings and Tom is stabbed through the shoulder and pinned down. "AHHHHH!"screamed Tom

**Tom Hur and the Champions of Olympus and Lucario and the Egyptian Lords coming December 2014...**(If were lucky)

* * *

What do you think?

Well that's that. now I can move on to better stuff(if you think I can improve the story you can tell me.)

Please review and this is tomhur saying SEE YA!


	22. Ch 22 Short 2 Guilty Pleasure

Just a short short with a confession

I own nothing...

* * *

Chapter 22 Short 2 Guilty Pleasure.

"And thats why Nickleback is one of the worst bands EVER."said Noah. "Yeah they're dumb."said Sceptile. "I wonder what Tom Thinks?"wondered Ash.

They went to Tom's house. "Hey Tom where are you?!"shouted Noah into the house. "I'm listening to one of my favorite songs in my room."said Tom. The three went there. "Speaking of music we were discussing about how..."said Sceptile before he froze along with Ash and Noah when they saw what Tom was doing. There was Tom listening to Someday by Nickelback wearing a Nickelback t shirt and had a Nickelback poster. Tom noticed the three looking at him in shock. "WHAT?"asked Tom innocently with annoyance.

* * *

Yeah I like Nickelback SUE ME!(I don't actually own a Nickelback t shirt or poster that was just for comedic effect)

Oh by the way despite the implication my favorite band is not Nickelback it's Simple Plan(Although I still like Nickelback)

Please Review and this is tomhur saying SEE YA!(BTW did you find out what I might crossover with...)


	23. Ch 23 A true friend

Just a story I thought was touching(And I wanted to update the story with something I thought of.)

I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 23 A true friend

At the skate park the gang were doing what they usually do. Duncan was carving something with his knife, Noah and Tom were reading something Gallade Ash and Lucario were on skateboards, Gliscor was sleeping in a tree, Harold was practicing his "Skills", Sceptile was playing his guitar, and Brock was cooking lunch. "Make sure it's just right."said Sceptile. "Isn't it always?"said Brock.

Ash stopped skate boarding and observed something. Lucario was skateboarding with great recklessness and energy and Ash knew how Lucario had ADHD was lively and his habits of daredevilry. Ash then turned to Tom who was reading about the Titanic and Ash knew how Tom was calm careful a bookworm and liked technology. "Tom."said Ash. "Yeah."said Tom. "Why are you and Lucario best friends?"asked Ash. "What makes you ask that?"asked Tom. "Well you and Lucario don't have much in common. So how did you become BFF's?"asked Ash. "(Sigh) It all started when I was 4 years old."said Tom.

THE FOLLOWING IS TOLD IN A FIRST PERSON VIEW.

A lone 4 year old Riolu was wandering through the forest crying while soaking wet. He had no idea where he and he got separated from his dad. "WAHHHH!"he cried. A young boy stumbled across him. "Hi."said the boy. "Riolu?"said The Riolu. 30 minutes later "Tom where are you?"asked a woman. The woman found the two playing together...

3 years later. A depressed Tom came in through the front door. Riolu looked at Tom "Riolu?"it said. "Kyle picked on me again."said Tom sadly. Riolu hugged Tom and the two went to bed and messed around.(Kyle is the local bully)

8 years old. Riolu was watching some skateboarding and other extreme sport stuff on tv when Tom came in the house. "Hey Best Buddy."said Tom. "Tom!"said Riolu. Tom's mom came up "I still can't believe that Riolu taught you how to understand Pokemon."she said. "Hey mom Kyle said he was going on a Pokemon journey."said Tom. "Yes you have permission to go."said Mom reading Tom's mind.

2 years later it was finally time for Tom to go. "What Pokemon are you getting?"asked Tom's mom. "I've got him right now."said Tom as Riolu jumped on his arm. Tom stopped by professor oaks and picked up his pokedex and pokeballs.

Now I could go into great detail about Tom's journey and the trials he and Riolu/Lucario went through and how they became better friends and all the new friends they made but since I don't have enough time I will instead show you one highlight from Tom's gym battle with Koga.

Tom was worried Koga's muk was fighting Riolu and Riolu was losing. "Come on Riolu your my best pal! Don't give up!"said Tom. Riolu thought carefully. He knew his personality might change but for his best friend he decided to do it. Riolu started to glow. "HUH?!"said Tom. "He's evolving!"said Koga. Riolu grew bigger his hair things on his head split in two, his spikes grew bigger and overall Riolu grew bigger. Finally it was done... Riolu was no more Lucario was born... Tom pulled out his pokedex "Lucario, the Aura Pokémon, and the evolved form of Riolu. By sensing the aura of its opponents, Lucario can read their thoughts and movements." the pokedex said. "Riolu evovled because he liked me so much he was willing to have his attitude change"said Tom in wonder. The battle continued with Lucario showing new moves like bone rush metal claw and close combat. Best of all because Lucario was part steel Koga's poison attacks were useless. Finally the fight ended with Lucario using his new move aura sphere.

After getting the badge and leaving the gym."Lucario that was awesome!"said Tom. "Tom I'm trying to recover if you don't mind and now I'm gonna meditate and not do any of those foolish dare devil stuff."said Lucario. Tom face lost some emotion. ...Lucario put on a goofy smile "GOTCHA!"said Lucario and he tackled Tom and they hugged. "... OW!"said Tom after a few seconds. The two looked down. "Oh yeah the spike guess will have to get used to that."said Lucario. Tom smiled.

* * *

"Is that it?"asked Ash. "Well theres more but I really think you've heard enough."said Tom. "I think I get the picture."said Ash. "Hey Tom and Ash! Foods on!"said Brock. "Coming!" Tom and Ash said.

* * *

Well that's all if you want me to add more to the ending please tell me. I know this whole thing seemed rushed but I've got writers block and THIS was the first thing that came to mind so here you go. If YOU the audience have any story ideas please don't hesitate to tell me. Oh by the way I've got an OC featured in a Total Pokemon Island by Volcora so check it out its pretty good.(My OC is Tom the bookworm Lucario)

Update: Posted a poll on my profile check it out

This is tomhur saying SEE YA!


	24. Ch 24 Power Pokemon Rangers

ALL RIGHT NEXT CHAPTER!(Note you won't get this episode unless you know enough about Power Rangers)

* * *

Chapter 24 Power Pokemon Rangers! Part 1

We see a portal form in the park and a figure emerges out of it. "HA HA HA!"screamed Rita from power rangers(The first series from the 90's). "Good idea to send us to a different dimension so we can conquer a different earth!"said one of her minions. "Yes and now let us begin!"said Rita as all her servant pours out the portal.

"Zordon! Rita has invaded a different dimension."said a robot Alpha at a base. "Great we don't have the technology to send the Power Rangers to a different dimension we have to recruit new temporary Power Rangers!"said Zordon who was a head in a tube. "Should I get more teens with attitude?"asked Alpha. "Yes."said Zordon. "I'll scan the area nearest to the location where Rita is attacking."said Alpha. "Hmm It appears that Rita is attacking the Pokemon dimension..."said Zordon.

We cut to the gang at the diner run by Raichu. "... So what do you want to do?"asked Noah. "I don't know."said Brock. "Hey guys."said Cody. "Hello Cody."said Ash. "What are you doing here?"asked Sceptile. "Bored I was hoping you had an idea."said Cody. "Well we don't." said Harold. "Bummer."said Gwen coming up. "Gwen why are you here?"asked Tom. "What I can't talk to my favorite Pokemon's boyfriend?"asked Gwen. "Why do you want to speak with me?"asked Sceptile. "Delcatty just wanted to ask if you were up for dinner."said Gwen. "Oh I'm in."said Sceptile. "Hi Gwen."said Cody trying to be cool. Gwen was about to say something when the building started to shake. "What's happening!?"asked Lucario. "EARTHQUAKE!"yelled Gliscor. "Run for it!"yelled Gwen and everyone at the diner came swarming out. All of a sudden Duncan, Tom, Ash, Noah, Harold, Brock, Gwen and Cody vanished in a flash of color. "Guys!?"asked Gallade.

The eight appeared in a strange room. "Where are we?"asked Ash. "Greetings!"said Zordon. "Who are you?"asked Brock. "Are you the wizard of Oz?"asked Cody "I am Zordon and I need your help." "What help?"asked Harold. "The earthquake you just felt was caused by Rita. She is from a different dimension and she has come to take over your earth."said Zordon. "You want US to stop her?"asked Cody. "Yes for a short while I will give you the power of the Power Pokemon Rangers."said Zordon. "Why us?"asked Tom. "Because my normal group cannot come to this world and I have chosen you to take down Rita."said Zordon. "How do we stop her?"asked Duncan. "As I said I will give you the power of the Power Pokemon Rangers."said Zordon. "Ash you shall command the power of the Electric type and your symbol will be Pickachu. Noah you will command the power of the Water and Psychic type and your symbol will be Starmie. Brock you will command the Power of the Rock and Ground type and your symbol will be Onix. Cody you shall command the Power of Normal and Flying types and your symbol will be Staraptor. Gwen you will command the Power of the Ghost and Ice types and your symbol will be Frosslass. Duncan you will command the Power of Dark and Fire types and your symbol will be Houndoom. Harold you will command the power of Grass and Bug types and your symbol shall be Leavanny. And Tom you will command the Power of Steel and Fighting types and your symbol shall be Lucario." said Zordon. A bright light filled the room and the gang were in power ranger suits Brock was Black, Tom was Blue, Ash was yellow, Harold was green, Cody was white, Noah was purple, Duncan was red and Gwen was "PINK! REALLY ZORDON!"said Gwen. "Sorry there must always be a pink ranagers and do really think I'm gonna put a guy in that?"said Zordon. "All right guys we have a planet to save!"said Tom and the gang and Cody and Gwen raced off


End file.
